Writober 2019 Où ils subissent le chaud et le froid
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: [Writober 2019] [Suite de la fic de l'été : Où ils soufflent le chaud et le froid] [AoKaga] Deux mois d'amour, deux mois de bonheur et un petit week-end au Onsen en perspective. Aomine se fait une joie de profiter de son cadeau d'anniversaire avec Kagami.
1. Ring

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 01/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes :** Me voilà de retour pour le Writober 2019. J'ai décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups avec ce projet et participer au défi du Writober tout en vous offrant la suite de la fic de l'été : « Où ils soufflent le chaud et le froid ». Je vous conseille donc de la lire avant de lire celle-ci !

* * *

**01/10/2019 – RING**

**(Bague / anneau)**

Aomine l'embrasse encore une fois.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher tes parents t'attendent.

\- Hm… Mais tes lèvres sont trop tentantes. »

Kagami sourit. Ses mains posées sur les hanches d'Aomine, il le pousse doucement vers la sortie. Les doigts d'Aomine effleurent son torse encore dénudé après sa douche. Il a prit cette petite habitude de jouer avec l'anneau qu'il porte toujours autour du cou. Taiga ne sait pas si l'anneau le gêne ou non. Mais il ne compte pas lui poser la question. Cette petite manie ne lui déplaît pas et cette bague est très importante pour lui pour la retirer, pourtant si Daiki le lui demandait il s'en séparerait sans protester.

« Tu les retrouveras demain.

\- Mais on sera dans un lieu public…

\- Et nous aurons une chambre avec bain privé…

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr. Allez tu as un sac à préparer.

\- Ok ok. J'y vais. A demain Tai. »

Kagami sourit à son petit ami. Il pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

« A demain Dai. Tu me manques déjà… »

Sur ces derniers mots, il le pousse pour qu'il sorte de l'appartement. Il aurait aimé passé la soirée et la nuit avec lui avant le départ, mais d'une les parents d'Aomine ne sont pas d'accord et de deux il a lui aussi une valise à préparer.


	2. Mindless

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 02/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes :** Merci pour vos reviews déjà nombreuses ! Vous êtes des dingues ^^

**Stella : Contente de te revoir ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! Merci ^^**

* * *

**02/10/2019 – MINDLESS**

**(idiot / stupide)**

**.**

« Maman ! Tu sais où est mon t-shirt des _bulls _?

\- Quoi ?! Non j'en sais rien... »

La mère rejoint son fils dans sa chambre un torchon à la main. Elle soupire. Il vient à peine de rentrer du lycée. Elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi nerveux. Il est treize heures trente, son train est à seize heures. Et il a peur d'être en retard. Enfin, c'est sûr que le train ne l'attendra pas et sa valise est loin d'être prête.

« Tu aurais dû préparer ta valise hier soir…

\- Maman ! Tu m'aides pas là ! Et mon _yukata_ noir et gris ?!

\- Tu as déjà mis le bleu dans ton sac.

\- Mais Taiga n'en a pas. Et ceux du _Onsen_ seront trop petits pour lui.

\- Taiga ?

\- Kagami.

\- Oh. Il vient aussi ?

\- Ben oui. On y va tous les deux. »

Daiki fouille dans son placard et commence à s'affoler un peu.

« Alors maman ?! Tu sais où il est ?

\- Euh… D-dans l'armoire de ma chambre il me semble... »

Aomine sort de sa chambre en trombe, sans remarquer le trouble de sa mère. Et il va fouiller dans le placard de ses parents où il trouve le fameux vêtement bien ranger dans une housse protectrice. Nickel. Ce sera parfait pour son homme qui aime les choses propres et repassées.

Il court partout pour rassembler ses affaires, il s'affole un peu il ne veut pas être en retard. Il a rendez-vous à la gare dans deux heures et il n'a pas encore mangé.

« M'man ?! Hm… ça sent bon.

\- Installe-toi. »

Sa mère le sert. Au bout de dix minutes, Aomine la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Maman ?

\- Daiki ? »

Il la sent nerveuse.

« Y'a un truc qui va pas ? »

Elle reste silencieuse. Trop silencieuse.

« Maman ? »

Elle fait la vaisselle mais ne semble pas totalement à ce qu'elle fait.

« Tu as l'air… Heureux en ce moment Daiki. »

Sa voix est un peu étranglée. Aomine a soudain le souffle court, son cœur se serre, il a les mains moites et finalement plus vraiment d'appétit.

« Tu… Découches souvent. Tu… Parles sans cesse de Kagami. Tu passes beaucoup de temps chez lui… avec lui. »

Il entend les fêlures dans la voix de sa mère. Il se sent comme un con. Comment a t-il pu être assez bête pour croire qu'il pourrait mentir à sa mère comme ça ?


	3. Bait

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 03/10/2019

**Genre: **Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour toutesvos reviews ^^ Vous assurez grave ! Je suis contente vous sembliez vraiment attendre cette suite ! (Oups ! Sorry j'ai quelques minutes de retard!)

Stella : Rooh oui t'es sadique ^^

Alshert : Dina Washington...

* * *

**03/10/2019 – BAIT**

**(leurre)**

**.**

Elle semble tellement bouleversée qu'elle est incapable de se retourner pour le regarder.

« Je… Je croyais que tu… Quand tu disais… Je vais chez Kagami. En fait… Tu allais voir ta petite amie. Ce week-end… Je croyais que tu y allais avec elle. Juste que tu osais pas… Nous parler d'elle… Nous la présenter. »

Il a envie de pleurer. Sa mère niait tellement l'évidence qu'elle s'était inventé une histoire pour se tromper elle-même, trouvant une explication de son point de vu acceptable à la situation. Il n'est pas prêt à avoir cette discussion avec sa mère. Pas maintenant, avant ce week-end qu'il attend depuis presque deux mois avec son petit ami. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il profitait juste de son bonheur et que tout semblait si parfait.

« … Il est vraiment… »

Elle n'arrive même pas à prononcer le mot. Daiki tremble. Il serre ses poings, il voudrait être ailleurs ne pas avoir cet échange, il voudrait déjà juste être avec Taiga. Il termine pour elle la phrase qui semble suspendue douloureusement dans l'air, il murmure d'une voix blanche ce mot visiblement trop effrayant.

« Homosexuel ?… »

Il déglutit douloureusement, la gorge nouée et répond à la question qu'il vient lui même de poser.

« Oui. »

Elle vacille. Et il ne voit pas mais devine au son de sa voix les larmes qui dévalent les joues de sa mère. Les siennes ne sont pas loin, elles sont même déjà là et l'une d'elles s'échappe.

« … Ma-maman ?

\- Daiki… Est-ce que… Toi et ce garçon, vous…

\- Sortez ensemble ? »

Encore une fois, il achève pour elle la question qu'elle est incapable de poser. Sa voix est faible, brisée quand il acquiesce.

« … Oui. »

Il voit les tremblements de sa mère s'intensifier. Il se lève pour s'approcher d'elle et pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Il murmure avec une note suppliante.

« Maman… »

Elle est incapable de répondre, elle est secouée de sanglots, mais au moins elle ne fuit pas le contact. Il bute un peu sur les mots, pas par manque de sincérité mais parce que sa gorge est trop nouée.

« Je l'aime… Et tu l'as dit toi-même… Je suis heureux. »

Les mots semblent lourds dans cette pièce, sa mère semble s'affaisser comme s'ils pesaient directement sur ses épaules. Pourtant, les dire, faire ses aveux à sa mère, le soulage lui quelque part. Il a l'impression d'être enfin honnête. Kagami le mérite. Il le mérite aussi. Il ne devrait pas avoir à cacher son bonheur, ses sentiments.

Elle hoche la tête et pose une main sur la sienne.

« Il… Il t'attend… Tu vas être en retard…

\- Maman…

\- J'ai… On en reparlera à ton retour.

\- Mais…

\- Envoi moi un message quand tu es arrivé. »

Il serre doucement la main de sa mère. Mais il comprend le message. Ça fait mal, sacrément mal. Mais il s'écarte, respectant sa volonté qu'il s'éloigne un moment. Il se sent violemment rejeté.

« Passe un bon week-end Daiki. »

Il ne répond pas. La voix étranglée de sa mère fait mal à entendre et n'est pas très convaincante. Il sort de l'appartement rapidement et laisse les larmes couler librement sur ses joues alors qu'il dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre son sac sur l'épaule.


	4. Freeze

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 04/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos petits mots gentils ^^

Stella : Finalement c'est p'tet moi la sadique;) Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**04/10/2019 – FREEZE**

**(geler)**

Daiki ne voit pas la rue, les gens autour de lui. Tout est perdu dans une brume informe. Son cœur bat trop fort dans sa poitrine, douloureusement. Il se sent mal, vide, effrayé.

Ça n'avait pas été violent.

Il n'en revient pas lui-même. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi ?

A aucun moment, il n'avait pensé que ses parents pourraient deviner. Bien-sûr, il n'avait jamais cherché à mentir frontalement. Il avait laissé planer le doute sur le fait d'être en couple et il avait toujours été honnête sur le temps qu'il passait avec Taiga. C'est à dire beaucoup et à la fois jamais assez. Il leur avait souvent parler de lui aussi. Et comme le lui avait fait remarqué Satsuki ou Tetsuya, quand il parlait de lui il s'illuminait. C'est sûrement le genre de détail qui n'échappe pas à une mère.

Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'était attendu. Sûrement plutôt à des cris et de la colère qu'aux larmes de sa mère. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Il aurait préféré qu'elle l'engueule, qu'elle le frappe, qu'elle nie encore… Qu'elle le rejette avec violence. Mais pas ça. Pas ce rejet avec douceur presque tendresse. De quoi avait-elle besoin comme temps ? Est-ce qu'elle comptait en parler à son père ?

Il a envie de pleurer. Toute la chaleur de son corps semble l'avoir quitté. Comme si, le rejet de sa mère, l'avait destitué de son amour et cet amour habituellement si doux, si chaud ne laissait place qu'à un immense vide glacial.

Taiga. C'est la seule chose qu'il garde en tête. Il ne veut plus penser aux larmes de sa mère. Il veut juste Taiga. Pouvoir se réfugier dans sa chaleur rassurante.

Au fond, il avait toujours su que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que pour Taiga. Le père de son ami avait eu la réaction parfaite. Mais ses propres parents n'ont jamais été vraiment ouverts sur beaucoup de sujets d'ailleurs. Ils ne voient pas d'un très bon œil que leur fils souhaite faire une carrière de basketteur, ce n'est pas un vrai métier. Ils sont horrifiés de constater que leur fils s'adonne avec autant de passion à la masturbation et au visionnage d'œuvres pornographiques en tout genre. Le sexe c'est tabou. Ils sont plutôt conservateurs.

Ils ne sont pas méchants mais ils ont une vision très rétrograde du monde. Daiki en a parfaitement conscience, pourtant on espère toujours que l'amour est plus fort.

Ce qui l'inquiète le plus c'est la réaction de son père. Il peut être très borné et il est difficile de discuter avec lui quand il a une idée en tête.

S'ils ne l'acceptent pas ? S'ils lui demandent de ne plus voir Taiga ?

Il a toujours refuser de trop penser à cette possibilité, même s'il n'a aucun doute sur la réponse.

Il choisira Taiga.

Il aime ses parents. Et même s'ils ne l'acceptent… Il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de les aimer, ils ont toujours été de bons parents. Mais Taiga. Taiga est juste plus important. Taiga c'est son avenir il est en persuadé. Et même si ça ne dure pas toute la vie, il veut voir où ça va le mener. Il n'est pas prêt à renoncer parce que il ne s'est pas senti aussi bien depuis si longtemps. C'est comme si Taiga comblait quelque chose dont il n'avait pas conscience de manquer. Et pourtant c'était cette chose non identifiée qui était responsable de sa morosité malsaine, cet humeur désagréable qui l'accompagnait depuis longtemps quotidiennement. Elle laissait place aujourd'hui à quelque chose de plus doux, plus chaud.

Non il n'avait pas changé. Il sait qu'il est toujours sur la brèche prêt à se relaisser tomber dans le gouffre de la dépression à tout moment. Ce n'est pas un miracle. Simplement la lumière de Taiga qui s'oppose aux ténèbres abyssales de son mal être est plus forte plus attirante, éblouissante au point de repousser la noirceur plus loin. Suffisamment loin pour que Taiga puisse toujours lui tendre la main lorsqu'il à tendance à glisser dans le gouffre.

Il n'avait pas changé mais Taiga était une raison de lutter. Sa raison de lutter contre lui-même, contre ses propres démons. Il veut se battre pour mériter Taiga, pour mériter son amour.

Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Il ne veut pas réfléchir. Et surtout pas au retour, au moment d'affronter de nouveau sa mère et son père.

Le trajet lui semble beaucoup trop long jusqu'à la gare. La foule lui semble beaucoup trop compacte. Il se sent oppressé, il a la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il est pressé. Pressé de retrouver Taiga.


	5. Build

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 05/10/2019

**Genre: **Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes :** J'ai peut-être pas répondu à toutes vos reviews… Mais je les ai toutes lues ! Et Merci merci ^^

Stella : Merci pour ta review ! Toujours fidèle ^^

* * *

**05/10/2019 – BUILD**

**(construire)**

Son casque sur les oreilles, Taiga entre dans le bâtiment immense de la gare. Il se dirige sans hésiter au point de rendez-vous où son petit ami doit le rejoindre. Depuis, ce matin il a le cœur léger. Il est content de passer ce week-end avec Daiki.

La relation qu'ils construisent ensemble est bien différente de ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Plus simple, plus facile.

Les deux jeunes hommes se disputaient beaucoup, leur relation était assez conflictuelle avant ce changement de cap radical.

Ils avaient toujours besoin de se chercher pour un oui pour un non. Et dès qu'il s'agissait de Daiki, Taiga n'avait plus aucun second degré. La moindre remarque était très blessante. La même remarque mot pour mot venant de n'importe qui d'autre ne l'aurait pas touché outre mesure, mais quand ça sortait de la bouche de Daiki c'était comme un nouveau poignard qu'il plantait dans son cœur.

Ses réactions disproportionnées l'avaient rapidement mis sur la voie. Il était amoureux de Daiki.

Amoureux. Genre vraiment. Pas un petit _crush_. C'était pas le «_ like _» mais le vrai gros «_ love _». Quand il l'avait compris il avait d'abord un peu paniquer. Il se bâtissait tout juste une belle amitié, il pouvait pas tout pourrir comme ça avec des putains de sentiments amoureux !

Sauf que l'amour on peut pas lutter. C'est pas un truc qui se contrôle. C'est pas un truc le matin tu te dis « aller c'est fini j'arrête de l'aimer » et hop ça fonctionne. Non. L'amour c'est vicieux plus on essaie de se convaincre qu'on ne ressent, plus on essaie de ne plus aimer et… plus aime et plus c'est douloureux. Et plus il aimait Daiki et plus le moindre reproche de sa part faisait mal et au contraire le confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne l'appréciait que pour le basket.

Finalement, les chamailleries ne cachaient que le besoin d'attirer l'attention de l'autre. Depuis le début, sous couvert de l'intérêt sportif, l'attirance entre les deux étaient mutuelles.

Depuis qu'ils avaient accepté leurs sentiments, les conflits avaient totalement cessés. Ils se découvraient différemment, apprenaient de nouvelles facettes de l'autre dont beaucoup d'attention et de tendresse.

Et c'était bien.

Taiga n'était pas totalement étonné de découvrir un Daiki tendre, câlin, attentionné et même un peu romantique. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre de nombreuses fois avec Kuroko et Momoi. Il en avait été très jaloux à une époque. Aujourd'hui, il s'en réjouissait chaque jours, à aucun moment leur rivalité n'était un frein à leur relation et au contraire ils avaient une nouvelle complicité sur le terrain. Ils se défiaient toujours avec la même passion, mais libéré d'une certaine crainte de déplaire à l'autre.

Taiga pose son sac au sol entre ses jambes, les mains au fond des poches, se laissant bercer par la musique. Il vérifie plusieurs fois que Daiki ne l'a pas informé d'un retard. Le train part dans trente minutes, ce n'est pas encore le moment de s'inquiéter


	6. Husky

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 06/10/2019

**Genre: **Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos super com, vos compliments, vos encouragements! Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir:)

Stella : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui c'était un chapitre avec un peu de douceur !

* * *

**06/10/2019 – HUSKY**

**(rauque, enroué, costaud)**

Il marche vite entre les usagers de la gare. Il est pressé de rejoindre Taiga. Il a besoin de le voir. Il le repère au milieu de la foule, sa haute stature et ses cheveux rouges sont loin d'être discrets et c'est tant mieux.

Taiga l'a vu aussi et il voit son sourire chaleureux illuminer son visage. C'est pour ça qu'il vouloir le voir. Ce sourire, cette chaleur. Il accélère le pas, manque de bousculer une grand-mère et enfin rejoint Taiga.

Il ne réfléchit pas au monde, au fait qu'ils sont dans un lieu public il a trop besoin de réconfort. Il pose son front sur son épaule et agrippe les pans de sa veste. Le tigre se tend un peu, ils évitent toujours de se montrer trop tactiles en dehors de l'intimité de l'appartement de Taiga. C'est d'avance assez mal vu de la part des couples ordinaires, mais venant d'un couple _gay_, ils s'exposent à des réactions violentes.

« Dai ?! »

La voix de Taiga est inquiète. La sienne… La sienne est muette. Il est incapable de prononcer un mot. La main chaude du garçon aux cheveux rouges vient caresser sa nuque doucement.

« Hey… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Daiki bouge sa tête de gauche à droite le front toujours appuyé sur l'épaule de l'autre homme, essayant d'indiquer qu'il est incapable de parler. L'inquiétude pour son petit ami est plus forte que la crainte du regard des autres, Taiga se détend sa main remonte dans les cheveux de Daiki alors que la seconde vient prendre la place de la première sur sa nuque. Il sait que ce geste apaise toujours la panthère. Et lui même adore sa nuque. Il colle doucement ses lèvres à l'oreille du garçon à la peau mate.

« Je suis là Dai… It's ok... »

Il était fréquent que l'anglais se mêle au japonais quand Taiga s'adressait à Daiki dans leurs moments particulièrement intimes. Daiki s'y faisait et améliorait un peu son anglais dans l'exercice. Le bras de Daiki s'enroule autour de sa taille et il presse son corps contre lui. Taiga jette des regards noirs aux passants qui semblent les juger du regard. Pas question de lâcher Aomine dans cet état. Pas question de l'abandonner alors que ses larmes coulent abondamment sur son épaule.

C'est la première fois qu'il voit Daiki pleurer, et c'est presque un choc. Il sait les fragilités d'Aomine. Il connaît sa mélancolie, ses idées sombres et ses moments de déprime, qu'il essaie autant que possible de cacher. Bien-sûr il n'aime pas se montrer faible. Qui aime ça ? Mais au cours de ces deux mois de relation, il s'était bien plus ouvert à Taiga.

Taiga ignore la raison de la peine de Daiki, mais ses larmes lui creuse le cœur et il se sent prêt à pleurer avec lui.

« Dai… Tu veux qu'on rentre chez moi ?

\- Quoi ?! »

La voix de Daiki est rauque. Il relève la tête pour regarder Taiga avec des yeux rougis.

« Non… On va au Onsen.

\- On peut reporter…

\- J'veux y aller. S'il te plaît… J'veux penser à autre chose… C'est notre week-end. Je laissera pas ça le gâcher... »

Taiga hoche doucement la tête.

« Ok… Alors on se dépêche, le train part bientôt. »

Ils ramassent leurs sacs et piquent un sprint jusqu'au quai quasiment vide, les derniers voyageurs montent. Ils ont tout juste le temps d'atteindre leur wagon et monter que les portes se referment derrière eux. Ils sont un peu essoufflés. Et ils se regardent et un sourire voilé de tristesse étire les lèvres de Daiki.

« Fiuu… C'était moins une. »

Taiga sort les billets de sa poche et vérifie les numéros de leurs places. Il indique un couloir de la tête.

« Let's go… Our seats are over there. »

Daiki le suit docilement. Ils mettent leur sacs sous les sièges et Taiga laisse son boyfriend prendre la place fenêtre. Ils ont choisi de voyager en première classe, c'est plutôt intimiste et ils peuvent aisément se coller l'un à l'autre sans être vu.

Le train démarre. Ils arriveront dans un peu plus de deux heures à Kyoto et dans trois heures ils devraient être au Onsen. Daiki serre la main de Taiga dans la sienne et caresse nerveusement la paume de celle-ci alors qu'il regarde par la fenêtre, absorbé dans ses pensées.

Taiga le laisse tranquille plusieurs minutes avant de briser le silence.

« Dai… Tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La main sur la sienne se crispe un peu plus. Daiki semble prendre un profonde inspiration avant de murmurer.

« Ma mère… a compris. »

Taiga blémit. Il a soudain la gorge nouée et envie de pleurer lui aussi, repensant à ces témoignages qu'il avait pu lire sur des _coming out_ qui se passaient très mal. Il serre la main d'Aomine et laisse un silence s'installer avant de murmurer.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? »


	7. Enchanted

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 07/10/2019

**Genre: **Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci tellement pour votre soutien, vos compliments et votre temps ! Merci pour vos petits mots si chaleureux !

Stella : Non pleures pas ! Merci pour ton petit mot à chaque fois:)

* * *

**07/10/2019 – ENCHANTED**

**(enchanté)**

Aomine met du temps à répondre. Il y a comme un truc qui envahit sa gorge et l'empêche de parler à moins de le laisser éclater en un nouveau flot de larmes. Il attend que sa trachée se libère un peu pour lui permettre de parler, d'une voix peu assurée.

« J'étais trop heureux…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Elle m'a dit que j'avais l'air vraiment heureux en ce moment. »

Un rire désabusé et triste lui échappe. Finalement, c'est ce rire amer qui libère sa parole et désamorce les pleurs.

L'ironie de la situation est tellement cruelle. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'en rire nerveusement et ça le soulage un peu, autant que de laisser les larmes couler en tout cas… Et il en a déjà marre de pleurer, il préfère ça.

Il est heureux. Elle devrait s'en réjouir et pas le déplorer. C'est ce que souhaite basiquement chaque parent pour son enfant qu'il soit heureux. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de conditions. Heureux. Juste heureux. Quelque soit la vie que l'enfant choisie, sans juger, sans projeter quoique ce soit sur eux.

« Depuis… Depuis qu'j'suis avec toi… J'ai l'impression de vivre un conte de fées. Tu m'as envoûté… Ouais je nage dans le bonheur putain. »

Ses mots provoquent une réaction mitigée chez Taiga. Il devrait être juste comblé de bonheur d'entendre cette confession. Mais le ton de Daiki est trop acerbe. Il dit la vérité bien entendu et Taiga le croit. Mais ça sonne presque comme une malédiction. Il n'est pas la bonne fée mais le méchant sorcier qui vient de jeter un charme de magie noire sur le prince pourtant promis à un grand avenir et le détourner de sa destinée.

« Elle a comprit que j'étais amoureux… Elle s'est imaginé que je me servais de toi… Que tu étais une excuse pour voir ma petite amie… Mais ce matin… Elle a compris que t'étais pas une couverture… Et… Elle… »

Sa voix s'étrangle de nouveau dans sa gorge. Il rage. Son regard reste rivé sur l'extérieur alors qu'il se reprend. Il craint de se mettre à pleurer de nouveau s'il voit le visage de Taiga. Et ce dernier ne lui demande rien, il sent sa jambe contre la sienne et ses doigts caressent les siens. Il est là, il l'écoute. Il est juste là. Il inspire doucement et reprend faiblement.

« Elle m'a posée la question… Et j'lui ai dit… J'lui ai dit que je t'aime… Que toi et moi on est ensemble… Que tu me rends heureux… Elle… Elle pleurait putain… Elle me regardait même pas et elle m'a demandé de partir... »

Les larmes coulent de nouveau sur ses joues et Daiki n'a qu'une envie hurler. Taiga le force à se retourner et il vient se blottir dans son cou.

« I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…

\- Je t'aime Taiga… Je… Je veux juste… Juste être heureux avec toi…

\- I know… Me too Dai. »

Taiga ne peut qu'imaginer ce que ressent Daiki. Il est choqué un peu, peut-être aussi déçu, mais surtout profondément triste pour Daiki. Et il se sent coupable. Il ne devrait pas. Il n'a rien fait de mal qu'aimer Daiki et le rendre heureux. Il n'a rien fait de mal que d'avoir envie d'être heureux avec lui, de construire quelque chose avec lui, un avenir, une vie.

En vrai, même pas… Ils n'en sont même pas là. Ils n'ont que dix-huit ans. Ils ne construisent pas encore grand-chose. Ils sont encore trop jeunes pour vraiment se projeter.

Les doigts de Taiga massent doucement la nuque et la naissance des cheveux de Daiki. Il a remarqué que ce geste le détend, sa nuque est une zone sensible.

Se projeter. Bien-sûr, il y pense. Il a envie de rester avec Daiki. Il n'a pas envie de se séparer de lui. C'est une certitude. Mais il ne sait pas où ni comment il vivra dans deux ans ! Alors imaginer leur avenir à deux ? Ils n'ont jamais parlé de ce genre de choses. Il a toujours en tête de faire carrière dans le basket retourner, aux USA. Il aimerait que Daiki le suive, il pourrait faire carrière lui aussi. Mais Taiga doute qu'il en ait vraiment envie, il a le sentiment que son _boyfriend_ n'est pas vraiment prêt à quitter le Japon.

Jamais ses doigts ne cessent de caresser la nuque d'Aomine. Il regarde le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. La vue s'obscurcit doucement.

Il y pense. Longuement. Il ne voit pas le temps passer. Ses idées se bousculent dans sa tête. Basket ? Pas de basket ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre ? D'un autre côté il n'est pas sûr d'y arriver, il faut y penser aussi. Alors quoi d'autre ? Quoi d'autre ?

Et Daiki il veut faire quoi ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait s'en aller sans Daiki ? Renoncer à lui pour le basket ? Renoncer à l'amour pour un sport dans lequel il ne fera qu'une carrière éphémère ?

Il ne veut pas renoncer à Daiki. Il ne veut pas renoncer au basket.

Il veut être avec Daiki. Il a le sentiment que de tous les choix qu'il doit faire c'est le seul qui compte vraiment. Il a besoin de Daiki pour l'aider à avancer, comme s'il était une réponse à pleins de questions qu'il ne se pose même pas encore.

Son père lui a dit souvent qu'il n'y a pas de bons choix, qu'il peut être heureux de plusieurs manières différentes et qu'il faut qu'il choisisse ce qui lui convient à l'instant où il en a besoin.

Aujourd'hui, son choix c'est Daiki. Il veut avancer auprès de lui, avec lui, construire quelque chose, si possible une vie avec Daiki… Même s'il ne sait pas comment ni quelle vie exactement…


	8. Frail

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 08/10/2019

**Genre:**Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité sur ce projet ! Et une semaine de passer !:) J'ai tenu le rythme ^^

Stella : Merciiiii ! ^^ Ok tu as mérité un bisou d'Aomine et Kagami !

* * *

**08/10/2019 – FRAIL**

**(frêle, faible, fragile)**

Il s'est endormi. Il ne sait pas trop à quel moment. La nuit est tombée. Le tain se rapproche de Kyoto et va arriver bientôt en gare. La main de Taiga chaude et réconfortante glisse dans ses cheveux. Un douleur perce son cœur quand il repense à ce début d'après-midi. Il ne veut pas y réfléchir. Il a assez ruminé et pleuré la réaction de sa mère. Il est là pour passer le week-end avec Taiga. Profiter du moment, de ces deux jours de calme et d'amour. Il essaie de se convaincre que sa mère a juste besoin de temps.

A son retour il verra.

Bizarrement, la présence de Taiga l'aide toujours à se sentir plus fort, même dans les moments où se sent au plus bas. Taiga est comme un roc, une force qui le soutient et le tire vers le haut toujours. Il l'admire. Son petit ami est inébranlable. Il ne croit pas que quoique ce soit puisse le briser.

Souvent, il se dit que Kagami ne cillera pas même le jour de leur séparation. Rien ne peut l'atteindre. Pas même lui. Et souvent cette pensée lui fait un peu mal. Pas qu'il veuille le faire souffrir mais il aimerait savoir qu'il ne sera pas le seul à s'effondrer quand ils se sépareront.

Une fois il avait évoqué cette pensée devant Satsuki. Elle l'avait complètement pourri. D'abord parce qu'il osait penser à une séparation comme inévitable. D'après elle, il n'avait pas le droit de penser à leur relation comme limitée dans le temps. Parce que se donner une limite c'est négatif et ça l'empêcherai de s'investir sur la durée dans sa relation. Lui il ne le voit pas comme ça. Il sait qu'elle aura une fin, parce que simplement Kagami en aura marre de lui un jour c'est évident. Pourtant, il s'investit corps et âmes dans cette relation aussi longtemps qu'elle peut durer.

Et puis, elle s'est montrée particulièrement virulente, totalement hors d'elle sur la seconde partie de son affirmation, Kagami souffrirait inévitablement de leur séparation. Elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. « Comment tu peux dire ça… C'est comme si tu niais ses sentiments… Tu réalises vraiment pas à quel point il t'aime… Des fois j'me dis que tu le mérites pas Dai-chan. Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui tenir un jour ce genre de discours. »

Alors, il n'en avait jamais plus reparlé, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Kagami est un roc, son roc, là où il n'est qu'un morceau de verre fragile prêt à se briser à tout instant. Il ne pense pas que Taiga ne sera pas triste. Il ne le souhaite pas… ça signifierait qu'il n'aurait plus aucun sentiment pour lui. Alors oui, sûrement que son tigre sera un peu triste quand ils se séparerons, mais il ne se laissera pas abattre et s'éloignera la tête haute déjà prêt à se dresser contre vents et marées, quand la moindre brise le fera s'envoler comme la plus fragile feuille morte de l'automne.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

La voix du tigre est chaude et tendre.

« Ouais… Désolé de m'être endormi comme une grosse merde.

\- T'inquiète… Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux. Je sais pas comment tu fais… Mais quand tu es là… ça va toujours mieux. Comme si tout le reste n'avait plus aucune importance. »

Il se redresse en grimaçant il a mal à la nuque la position n'était pas des plus confortable. Il voit les rougeurs sur les joues de Taiga. Il adore le faire rougir.

« J'ai décidé de plus y penser… C'est notre week-end et je veux en profiter à fond. »

Taiga sourit, même s'il a presque l'impression d'entendre Daiki dire que ce sera peut-être le dernier.

« On arrive bientôt ?

\- Dans dix minutes.

\- Hm… C'est loin de la gare après ?

\- On peut y aller à pieds. Mais si tu veux prendre un taxi…

\- Nan marcher c'est bien. »

Les autres occupants du wagon commencent à se lever et à se préparer pour descendre du train. Taiga et Daiki prennent leur temps, ils ne sont pas pressés. Daiki se penche à l'oreille du tigre.

« J'ai hâte de te voir en Yukata. On t'a dit une qu'il fallait rien mettre dessous.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Je suis japonais… Je connais un minimum les traditions. Par contre, j'aimerai bien te voir avec un _fundoshi_.

Daiki fait la moue.

« Mais j'en ai pas…

\- Dommage… Cela dit… A Kyoto, ça devrait se trouver facilement…

\- Chiche ? »

Taiga rit doucement.

« On verra ça ! »

Le train s'arrête et ils laissent le flot des passagers descendre. Ils ne sont pas pressés et ils préfèrent rester à l'écart pour se garder un peu d'intimité.

« Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu nous as réservé ?

\- Surprise ! »

Ils discutent basket comme souvent en longeant les bâtiments traditionnels qui sont absolument partout à Kyoto. La ville est différente de Tokyo, ils ont vraiment une impression de dépaysement. La nuit est pleinement tombée à présent. Les lumières sont allumées dans les échoppes et les lampions suspendus sur leurs extérieurs égayent la rue. Des odeurs de nourritures chatouillent leurs narines. Aomine n'a pas faim malgré les parfums alléchants.

« Hm… Faudra qu'on essaie de dîner dans l'un de ses restaurants… ça sent trop bon. »

La panthère sourit. S'il y a bien un truc qui ne faiblit jamais chez Taiga c'est son appétit. Et bizarrement, ce genre de petits détails familiers, qui l'ancrent dans des certitudes le rassurent et l'apaisent. Il y a des choses ténues, fragiles qui évoluent où se rompent avec le temps comme les sentiments et d'autres qui ne changent pas, irrémédiablement les mêmes. Ces choses sont des piliers, des repères… et l'estomac de son homme en est un qui lui donne un peu de baume au cœur. Et là oui… ça lui fait du bien.


	9. Swing

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 09/10/2019

**Genre: **Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci pour votre soutien et vos encouragements !

Maloriel : This one is for you XD A little bit of 'The Silence' and... Well you know what I mean ;)

Stella : Merci pour ton soutien ! Oui Aomine est un crétin XD

* * *

**09/10/2019 – SWING**

**(osciller, balancer, pivoter)**

Aomine se sent de nouveau pris de mélancolie. Il a souvent cette sensation en soirée à la nuit tombée. Le sentiment est un peu accentué, par les évènements de la journée, par le fait d'avoir quitter son confort, soit sa chambre ou l'appartement de Taiga. Justement ce dernier se rend compte du changement d'humeur de son petit ami et il lui donne un léger coup d'épaule.

« Dai… »

Il murmure son surnom d'une voix pleine de faux reproches. Taiga le taquine souvent sur la nostalgie qui le rattrape régulièrement. Ce n'est pas une sensation vraiment triste. Enfin pas habituellement, aujourd'hui peut-être un peu plus. Il l'a déjà expliqué à son petit ami. Ce n'est pas une humeur qui le dérange… C'est différent de ces épisodes de déprime proche de la dépression. Là c'est une sensation ambiguë entre tristesse et bonheur. Comme si la tristesse n'était pas vraiment sienne ou juste à l'équilibre avec son bonheur. Il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. C'est comme ça parfois, il se sent maussade sans raison. Il oscille entre tristesse et bonheur ne sachant pas trop où aller vraiment.

Taiga ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur. Il se contentait d'être là, silencieux et de lui laisser le temps dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin d'apprécier cet état pour se sentir bien quand il en ressort. Le tigre lui avait avoué avoir remarqué depuis longtemps, ces moments où ils partaient dans une humeur plus sombre et rêveuse.

La main de Taiga se glisse dans la sienne. Il allait protesté, mais la rue est quasiment vide et il fait nuit. Alors il laisse faire. Taiga se sent rassuré de pouvoir le toucher quand il le voit dans cet entre deux. Quand ils en avaient parlé, Kagami lui avait confié que cette mélancolie l'effrayait un peu et qu'il avait toujours eu l'envie irrépressible de le toucher pour le « retenir », même avant de sortir ensemble. Il avait presque l'impression qu'Aomine n'allait plus ressortir de cet état lunatique s'il ne faisait rien.

Alors dans ces moments, Taiga se taisait et venait souvent l'enlacer, masser sa nuque ou simplement tenir sa main comme ce soir. Et quelque part, il avait raison. Quelque part, ce contact était pour Daiki un réconfort supplémentaire, qui pesait dans la balance vers le bonheur et lui permettait de traverser son humeur morose pour en ressortir plus calme et serein.

De longues minutes passent, l'air frais de l'automne lui fait du bien, le bruits étouffé du centre ville plus loin, il entend le vent doux souffler entre les bâtiments, le son ténu de leur basket sur l'asphalte de la rue, ici et là des voix, de la musique, une télé où le son des assiettes qui s'entrechoquent s'échappent d'une fenêtre entrouverte. La rue est calme à l'heure du dîner dans les foyers, quelques jeunes passent à vélo en riant mais ne leurs prêtent aucune attention. Daiki serre doucement la main de Taiga dans la sienne.

« Désolé…

\- C'est rien. »

Il sourit. Une pensée légère traverse son esprit.

« Tu es le seul à m'appeler comme ça.-

\- Hein ?!

\- Dai. Tu es le seul à m'appeler Dai.

\- Hm… Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si… Mais les surnoms habituellement ce n'est pas ton genre.

\- C'est vrai. C'est plus le tien… Mais pourtant tu m'appelles plus Taiga.

\- Mais j'trouve que Taiga ça sonne bien… ça te va bien. »

Kagami rougit. Décidément, Aomine aime lui faire des compliments pour profiter de cette coloration soudaine de son visage.

Les maisons s'espacent dans la rue et ils arrivent bientôt en vue de la bâtisse abritant le Ryokan. Un pur bâtiment traditionnel, de belles portes en bois, de la verdure et une simplicité maximum. On entend l'eau d'un ruisseau qu'ils longent pour rejoindre l'entrée du bâtiment. La lumière est tamisée, l'ambiance est zen, douce et sereine. Aomine a toujours aimé l'ambiance de ce genre de lieu. Il apprécie la simplicité.

Comme ils approchent de l'entrée, un membre du personnel en Kimono s'avance pour les accueillir. Kagami retient la main qu'Aomine tente de récupérer. Ce dernier n'a pas le temps de protester. Le jeune homme se courbe devant eux.

«Bonsoir Kagami-san, Aomine-san, bienvenue dans notre Onsen. »

C'est toujours assez plaisant bien qu'un peu étonnant, que l'hôte les appelle par leurs noms sans même qu'ils aient à se présenter. Un vendredi soir, il ne devait pourtant pas être les seuls à venir pour le week-end.

Ils se courbent à leur tour. Puis le jeune homme leur fait signe de le suivre. L'ambiance est sereine et agréable. Aomine regarde Kagami puis leurs mains. Kagami lui sourit.

« _Don't worry… It's ok here. You'll see. _»

Ils traversent un jardin zen par une allée de pavés blancs. L'espace est entouré de grandes palissades en bois qui protège du vent et confère au lieu un silence apaisant. La lune est haute dans le ciel et malgré le froid, ils resteraient bien là quelques minutes à la contempler dans cet espace de sérénité.

Le bâtiment est dans le plus pur style traditionnelle. Ils montent quelques marches en bois pour atteindre une coursive qui fait tout le tour de l'imposante bâtisse. Le jeune homme pousse une porte coulissante. Aomine remarque avec étonnement un tatouage sur son avant bras, lorsque la manche de son yukata glisse légèrement. Il leur explique les horaires et règles de vie du lieu, mais Daiki n'écoute pas. Il observe autour de lui. C'est minimaliste. Des tatamis, des cloisons coulissantes en papiers. Il a toujours aimé ce genre de bâtiment, bien plus que les immeubles trop modernes, mais il commence à craindre pour leur intimité.

Taiga serre sa main pour attirer son attention.

« ça te plaît ?

\- Ouais c'est parfait. J'adore ce genre d'architecture.

\- Je sais.

\- ça devient flippant ! »

Taiga lui sourit. Bien-sûr Daiki n'en pense pas un mot, au contraire ça lui fait vraiment plaisir. L'homme leur ouvre une pièce.

« Votre chambre. »

La pièce est assez spacieuse. Un espace de rangement contre un mur, dans lequel comme l'indique leur hôte son entreposer les _futons_ que le personnel viendra déplier un peu plus tard. Au centre de la pièce une table basse avec quatre coussins pour s'installer. Face à l'armoire, un panneau coulissant donne sur une pièce d'eau avec WC et baignoire privatifs. Et surtout, face à la porte par laquelle ils sont entrés, une baie vitrée s'ouvre sur une petite terrasse et un bain d'eau chaude attenant à la chambre, entièrement réservé et à ciel ouvert, des palissades identiques à celles de la cours les dissimulant aux regards à droite à gauche et en face… Le vide sur la montagne. La vue promettait d'être magnifique. Aomine en reste bouche bée. Taiga n'avait pas plaisanté.

« Je vous laisse vous installer. Un membre du personnel va venir dans une vingtaine de minutes vous apporter le repas. A quelle heure souhaitez vous que nous déplions le _futon_? »

Taiga regarde Daiki quelques instants comme s'il cherchait une réponse puis se retourne vers leur hôte.

« Disons dans deux heures ?

\- Très bien. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour.

\- Merci.

\- C'est moi. »

Le jeune homme se retire et referme la cloison coulissante derrière lui. Daiki fixe la baie, alors que Taiga se tourne doucement vers lui. Ils se sont lâchés la main en entrant dans la pièce. Le silence est presque total. Il n'y a pas un bruit venant des pièces adjacentes, la rue est trop loin pour porter jusqu'à eux le vrombissement des moteurs. Le vent est léger ce soir et ne fait pas bruisser les feuilles des arbres immenses qui entourent le lieu.

Habituellement, quand il est seul le silence l'oppresse, il se sent vulnérable, obligé de se faire face à lui-même. Quand il était chez son grand-père, il passait son temps avec le casque sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre le silence. Quand il est chez lui, il a souvent la musique aussi ou la télé et au pire la ville n'est jamais silencieuse.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Le silence est apaisant. Il n'entend que le bruit de l'eau de temps à autre, léger. Ce silence apparaît salvateur. Le libérant des agressions extérieurs. Il n'apporte pas de questions, il n'apporte pas toutes les pensées qui l'assaillent habituellement. Il a l'impression que le silence draine ses idées noires et vide totalement son esprit.

Les bras de Taiga l'enlace. Ses lèvres se posent sur sa nuque. Il pose son menton sur son épaule. Il reste parfaitement silencieux. Il semble comprendre qu'il a besoin de cet instant de vide, de calme.

Ce n'est pas que le silence. C'est le lieu. C'est le silence particulier de ce lieu qui l'apaise. Sa simplicité. L'odeur de bois et de papier, le contact des tatamis sous ses pieds, la lumière diffuse d'un unique plafonnier, les couleurs zens blancs, noirs et bois.

Et la présence de Taiga évidemment.


	10. Pattern

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 10/10/2019

**Genre:****Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst**

**Disclaimer: ****Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Notes : ****Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes parfaits ! ^^ ça motive de malade !**

**Stella : Un petit merci spécial pour toi ^^ Merci d'être fidèle au poste !**

**10/10/2019 – PATTERN**

**(modèle, motif, patron)**

La main d'Aomine vient caresser le dos de la main qui masse son ventre. Ils restent silencieux de longues minutes. Taiga pose des baisers sur la nuque de Daiki. Il aime le goût de la peau de son petit ami, il aime son odeur qu'il hume dans son cou. Son nez frôle son épiderme et il sent les abdominaux de Daiki se contracter sous ses doigts quand il frissonne. Il aime qu'ils aient à peu près la même taille et que la nuque de Daiki se retrouve juste à portée de ses lèvres. Il a juste l'impression qu'ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre quand il s'enlace et s'embrasse.

Daiki tourne légèrement la tête et ses lèvres viennent caresser sa joue. La main libre de Daiki agrippe sa nuque et il vient chercher un baiser passionné. Taiga gémit doucement contre sa bouche et se détache de lui sans libérer ses lèvres pour lui faire face et l'embrasser plus facilement.

Ils s'embrassent. Il s'embrassent comme ils en ont envie depuis qu'ils se sont retrouver à la gare. Ils s'embrassent pour apaiser le manque et la frustration. Ils s'embrassent pour se dire qu'ils s'aiment. Ils s'embrassent tendrement, passionnément, jusqu'à manquer d'air.

Daiki le regarde et Taiga sent cette boule de chaleur qui envahit tout son corps, il sent la lave qui se répand dans tout son être. Il aime quand Daiki le regarde de cette manière, débordant d'amour.

« Je t'aime Taiga. »

Et les mots l'achèvent comme souvent. Il l'enlace pour dissimuler les quelques larmes d'émotion qui se forment aux coins de ses yeux.

« … Moi aussi Dai. Je t'aime. »

Ils se sourient. Puis Daiki brise se moment de tendresse.

« On devrait s'habiller. Je t'ai prit un Yukata. »

Ils se décident alors à sortir leurs affaires de la valise et s'installer un peu dans cette chambre qui sera leur pour un week-end. Ils sont détendus. Taiga reste vigilent mais Daiki semble avoir laissé de côté les évènements du début de journée pour un temps. Ils se frôlent, ils se taquinent, ils échangent encore quelques baisers.

« C'est assez rangé pour toi ? On peut se mettre à l'aise ?

\- Aho !

\- J'veux te voir en _Yukata_ maintenant. »

Daiki s'est rapproché de lui et l'enlace. Taiga sourit.

« J'ai envie de te voir aussi. »

Il voit son homme sourire et Daiki lui tend la housse opaque qui dissimule le vêtement.

« Celui-là. Il sera parfait pour toi. »

Taiga se redresse et ouvre la housse avec précaution. Le yukata est en coton satiné noir décoré de motifs géométriques en variation de gris. Le tissu est fluide et doux sous ses doigts. La qualité du vêtement sautait aux yeux.

« Tu es sûr ? Je voudrai pas l'abîmer.

\- T'inquiète. L'autre est bleu il m'ira mieux qu'à toi. Allez mets-le... »

Taiga hoche doucement la tête. Il se déshabille et Aomine l'imite. Ils se sourient, il se délectent du spectacle de l'autre. Taiga détaille le torse nu de Daiki, il connaît le dessin des muscles par cœur, il en a retracer les motifs des dizaines et des dizaines de fois du bout des doigts ou de la langue.

Ils prennent le temps, pour permettre à l'autre de profiter de la vue. Ils enfilent leurs yukata et Daiki vient aider Taiga à le replier correctement avec le obi pour qu'il ait la taille parfaite.

« Je le savais… Il te va parfaitement. »

Il caresse sa joue et l'embrasse avant de murmurer.

« Tu es beau Tai. »

Taiga caresse son avant remontant dans la manche large de son vêtement.

« Toi aussi tu es beau Daiki. Le bleu nuit te va à merveille. »


	11. Snow

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 11/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **J'ai hésité… J'ai longuement hésité à faire une vraie digression sur ce thème. Un texte SnowBaz plutôt qu'un AoKaga… Parce que parce que le thème s'y prête et que je viens tout juste de terminer « Wayward Son » et que j'ai envie de hurler ! Comme à la fin de « Carry On » j'suis grave en bad...

Non ce lieu n'existe pas… Ou peut-être mais je ne sais pas… Ce serait bien et à la fois… j'aimerai que ce ne soit pas nécessaire… mais… on refera pas le monde...

Hm... Oui je sais je vais faire quelques frustrations avec la fin de ce chapitre ;) Sorry ! Mais il est déjà si tard :p

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! You're amazing ! Désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à chacune d'entre elles individuellement aujourd'hui.

Stella : Merci pour ta review! ^^

* * *

**11/10/2019 – SNOW**

**(neige)**

« Tai ? Tu viens ? »

Taiga se sent un peu gêné. Il répond d'une voix moyennement sereine.

« J'arrive... »

Ils venaient de manger des plats simples mais délicieux. Des employés étaient venus déplier les futons pour la nuit et débarrasser le dîner. Quand ils furent repartis Daiki s'étonna.

« Ils n'ont même pas demandé…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils nous ont déplier les futons comme pour un couple.

\- Et ? Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes.

\- Si. Mais enfin… Tu sais quoi. »

Taiga avait souri.

« J'ai pas choisi ce Ryokan au hasard. Il est officiellement affiché comme tolérant pour les couples gays, lesbiens et tous les profils atypiques… Les tatouages sont acceptés par exemple. Les dirigeants et employés sont tolérants, mais chaque client s'engage à l'être aussi. Les deux gars qui tiennent ce Ryokan sont gays et l'un des deux est un ancien Yakuza. Il a quelques tatouages impressionnant. »

Surpris, Daiki n'avait pas répondu tout de suite et Taiga s'était senti obligé de ce justifier.

« … C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire… J'voulais pas que des regards ou des remarques nous gâchent le plaisir… On en aura bien assez à supporter dans notre vie... »

Il avait rougi réalisant ce qu'impliquaient ces quelques mots : Un futur. L'envie d'un avenir partager. Un silence léger et un sourire doux sur le visage de Daiki lui confirmait qu'il avait bien compris le sous-entendu.

« Merci Taiga. C'est parfait. »

La tendresse du baiser qui suivit ces quelques mots le surprit et le laissa frissonnant d'émotion.

« On va tester le bain ?

\- Ok. »

Aomine avait prit sa main pour l'emmener dans la salle d'eau. Silencieusement, il lui avait retiré le Yukata. Les mains de Daiki le faisaient frissonner. Il s'était montré doux, tendre et prévenant. Ses lèvres se posaient sur lui régulièrement. A aucun moment Taiga n'avait pensé à l'empêcher de s'occuper de lui. Il s'était laissé faire, dans un silence paisible entrecoupé de baisers et de sourires amoureux. Ils s'étaient lavés mutuellement, assis sur des petits tabourets et en utilisant les brosses et éponges mises à disposition.

Les premières fois que Taiga avait découvert les bains, il n'avait pas su comment faire et avait trouvé ça très intime, trop intime. Il était plutôt pudique et ne s'était pas senti très à l'aise. Bizarrement, avec Daiki ça lui semblait toujours intime, peut-être même encore plus sachant que le regard de son homme le détaillait minutieusement, pour autant il n'y avait aucun malaise. Il aimait cette intimité crue avec Daiki.

Quand il sortit de la pièce d'eau pour rejoindre Daiki dans le bassin, les lumières de la chambre étaient presque toute éteintes, baignant la pièce dans une ambiance tamisée. Daiki l'attendait dans le bain quelques lumières diffuses éclairaient l'eau et la terrasse.

Taiga avance doucement. Il se sent soudain impressionné. L'immensité du décor plonger dans le noir, la lumière a disparu derrière les nuages et on devine tout juste les cimes des arbres, lui donne le vertige. Il a l'impression d'être minuscule, il est gêné de se montrer nu face à l'univers. Il rejoint néanmoins Daiki jusque sur la terrasse, après avoir attaché une minuscule serviette blanche comme neige autour de ses hanches qui contraste totalement avec l'encre de la nuit et le rend d'autant plus visible. Il se dépêche de la retirer et de se glisser dans l'eau chaude à côté d'Aomine.

Daiki ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'installer qu'il vient l'enlacer et l'obliger à s'installer entre ses jambes.

« Reste dans mes bras Tai… »

Taiga se laisse aller contre lui. Il sent son petit ami à fleur de peau et est prêt à lui donner tout le réconfort dont il a besoin. Ils parlent doucement, à voix basse comme s'ils avaient peur de déranger l'immensité de la nuit. L'eau chaude s'évapore et génère une légère brume, rendant le l'atmosphère fantasmagorique.

Ils discutent, se taquinent, s'embrassent.

« Hm… Faut qu'on revienne ici en hiver.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

Daiki sourit.

« Ses montagnes doivent être magnifiques sous la neige… »

Il lève la tête.

« Et c'est toujours sympa d'être dans un bain quand la neige tombe. »

Les lèvres de Daiki se promène sur la nuque de Taiga.

« Je pourrai presque te faire l'amour sous la neige… C'est classe ça non ? »

Le tigre frissonne. Les mains de Daiki se font plus baladeuses.

« En attendant… Tu peux me faire l'amour même sans la neige…

\- Bonne idée… Très bonne idée... »

Ils sortent du bassin, sans se lâcher. Ils ne prennent pas la peine de refermer la baie derrière eux. Il fait frais, mais l'eau les a réchauffés et le désir leur fait oublier tout sens pratique. Leurs lèvres sont scellés dès qu'ils posent un pied sur les tatamis. Ils ne prennent pas la peine de se sécher leurs mains s'explorent déjà.

Les mains d'Aomine se posent sur les hanches de Kagami pour le pousser gentiment jusqu'au futon. Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs érections s'échauffent l'une, l'autre. Ils s'allongent sur le lit en douceur. Daiki glisse sa jambe entre celles de Taiga, il caresse sa joue le surplombant légèrement, il sépare leurs bouches juste pour murmurer quelques mots.

« Taiga… Je t'aime... »

Taiga cesse d'embrasser Daiki pour le regarder. Il est surpris, son cœur semble enfler dans sa poitrine. Daiki lui sourit. Et son pouce vient caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Il y a une tendresse immense dans le regard que la panthère pose sur Taiga. La main du garçons aux cheveux rouges vient caresser la nuque et les cheveux de l'autre.

« Moi aussi Dai… Je t'aime... »

Ils échangent encore un regard tendre et complice et Aomine embrasse le garçon sous lui avec tendresse. Une main se glisse sur sa nuque et le presse un peu plus contre les lèvres amies. Le baiser se fait plus passionné. Aomine commence à onduler contre son homme, provoquant une friction langoureuse sur leurs érections.

Il ondule doucement. Il fait monter lentement leurs désirs. Ils prennent leur temps comme ils ne le font pas souvent. Mais ce soir, ils ont envie de cette lenteur. Leurs mains se frôlent, se caressent, se griffent. Leurs souffles se mêlent et leurs gémissements se font de plus en plus bruyants.

« Dai… Just… Fuck me please... »

Daiki sourit.

« As you wish my lord. »


	12. Dragon

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 12/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Visiblement vous n'avez pas été trop frustrés par la fin du chapitre précédent ! Ouf !

Merci encore pour vos encouragements, votre fidélité sur ce projet ^^

Stella : Au pire ?! Peut-être pas quand même ^^ J'suis pas si sadique… Si ?! :D

* * *

**12/10/2019 – DRAGON**

**(dragon)**

Taiga ouvre les yeux, la chambre est dans la pénombre mais le soleil est déjà bien levé. Daiki dort la tête posée sur son torse et le serrant comme un doudou. Il glisse doucement ses doigts dans ses mèches bleutées. Daiki a aussi chaud que lui.

Habituellement, quand il fait chaud Daiki préfère dormir de son côté du lit, bien étalé sur le dos et quasiment entièrement dénudé. C'est assez drôle à voir.

Quand il le serre contre lui malgré la chaleur, c'est qu'il a eu une nuit agitée. Ça ne l'étonne pas vraiment sachant les évènements de la veille.

Il continue de caresser doucement ses cheveux et sa nuque un petit moment, mais rapidement le besoin de bouger se fait sentir. Il se dégage doucement des bras de Daiki qui proteste mollement avant d'attraper la couette comme doudou cette fois et de se rendormir.

Taiga embrasse une épaule nue avant de s'habiller rapidement. Short, baskets il est prêt pour aller courir. Il ne connaît pas le coin, mais ils sont à flancs de montagne et il trouvera bien un chemin pour aller grimper. Il a toujours aimé courir en montagne et regrettait de ne pas en avoir plus souvent l'occasion.

Affolé, Daiki ouvre les yeux vivement. Son cœur bat trop fort dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment d'oppression comprime sa poitrine. Il se retourne et cherche la présence rassurante de Taiga dans le lit… Mais il est seul. Il gémit faiblement et se relaisse tomber sur le matelas en essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée et son cœur paniqué. Une ombre imprécise se dessine derrière ses paupières closes et le fait frissonner. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'a réveillé, mais il se sent clairement mal. Il ouvre les yeux pour regarder le plafond blanc. Il est encore tôt. Il se sent fatigué. Il n'a pas bien dormi cette nuit. Le lieu était parfait, mais son subconscient n'était pas décidé à le laisser oublier l'échange avec sa mère.

Il se lève. Sans Taiga, il lui est un impossible de se rendormir. Pourtant il aurait pu dormir encore au moins trois heures de plus. Il trouve un mot laissé par son petit ami et constate qu'il est parti pour un moment. Il décide donc d'enfiler son _yukata_ pour aller déjeuner dans la salle commune. Il a l'estomac noué, mais rêve d'un café.

La salle commune est pratiquement vide. Seules deux jeunes femmes tatouées sont là et discutent tranquillement autour de leur repas. Il s'installe à une table près des portes fenêtre. Un homme d'un quarantaine d'année s'approche de lui le visage souriant.

« Bonjour. Kagami-san ?

\- Aomine-san.

\- Bienvenu dans notre établissement Aomine-san. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Pas vraiment… Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la qualité de vos services.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré. Que puis-je vous servir pour le petit déjeuner ?

\- Un café… Et... juste un café. »

L'homme hoche la tête et s'éloigne pour préparer sa commande. Daiki tourne la tête vers l'extérieur et se perd un peu dans ses pensées. Des pensées sombres et mélancoliques. Il a envie que Taiga revienne rapidement. Il est presque surpris quand on pose la tasse devant lui sur la table. Il avait oublié où il se trouvait.

« Bonne dégustation.

\- Merci. »

Daiki lève les yeux sur le quarantenaire qui lui offre un sourire mélancolique, comme s'il partageait ses idées noires.

« Vous devriez aller profiter du bain commun. Il est plus vaste, très relaxant et il dispose d'une petite cascade.

\- Oh… Oui, merci… Je m'y rendrait sûrement après mon café. »

Un dernier sourire, une dernière courbette et l'employé s'éloigne. Aomine sirote tranquillement son café. La solitude l'envahi du silence qu'il n'aime pas. Celui où ses idées deviennent vites trop sombres. Celui où il ne croit en rien et surtout pas en lui-même.

Il ne contrôle plus et se sent oppressé. Le souvenir des larmes de sa mère lui laboure la poitrine. Il finit son café et se lève. Il ne veut pas rester seul dans la chambre à ruminer. Il décide de suivre le conseil de l'employé du Ryokan et rejoint le bassin principal de l'établissement.

Ça le fait sourire parce que les termes choisis par le quarantenaire était un euphémisme, le bain n'est pas plus vaste… Il est immense.

Il retire son yukata pour pouvoir se laver un homme est déjà en train de se préparer et il le salue poliment sans s'attarder, quand il se retourne Aomine peut voir le magnifique dragon qui orne son dos. Le tatouage est splendide. Daiki a du mal à en détacher le regard.

Sur le moment, il est presque choqué devoir un tel corps dans un établissement comme celui-ci. Il se reprend bien vite se donnant des claques mentales sur cette réaction totalement intolérante. Il réalise avec amertume que les idées sur la normalité dont on nous abreuve dès l'enfance sont coriaces. Même pour lui.

Il se force à détourner le regard et s'installe pour se laver. Cependant ses yeux sont comme aimantés. Le dessin sur la peau mate de l'homme ressort avec précision et finesse. Splendide et sexy. Il a toujours eu envie de se faire un tatouage. Son côté rebelle peut-être. Un dragon c'est classe. Mais il n'a jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il aimerait avoir.

Peut-être quelque chose qui symboliserait ce mal être qu'il a en lui qui ne le quittera jamais et avec lequel il doit apprendre à cohabiter, à vivre le mieux possible. Ou quelque chose qui désignerait son espoir, son sauveur… Taiga.


	13. Ash

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 13/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci merci merci ! (Oui pour ce chapitre... j'ai un peu triché...)

Stella : Eh oui ! Daiki est si fragile, sans son chéri ! ;)

* * *

**13/10/2019 – ASH**

**(cendre)**

L'homme tatoué se rince et rejoint le bassin. Daiki détache enfin son regard de ce dos magnifique. Non seulement le tatouage était beau, mais il fallait reconnaître que le support de l'œuvre était lui aussi de qualité. Et… ça se fait quand même pas trop de mater un autre mec que le sien.

Il termine de se laver. Il prend son temps. Ces gestes ont quelque chose d'apaisant, comme le lieu. Aomine a toujours aimé les traditions de son pays et pour ces choses il est assez fier de son pays. Il n'est pas mécontent de pouvoir les enseigner à Taiga. Il rejoint enfin la baignade. Le lieu est vraiment magnifique. Ici aussi le bassin est aussi à ciel ouvert creusé directement dans la pierre.

Daiki est étonné de ne voir que l'homme au tatouage dans le bain. Il est un peu gêné. Est-ce qu'il doit discuter avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il doit respecter son silence ? L'homme le regarde et lui sourit.

« J'espère que vous appréciez notre établissement.

\- Votre… Oh… Vous travaillez ici ? »

L'homme rit doucement en posant l'arrière de sa tête sur une pierre offrant son visage à la caresse des doux rayons du soleil.

« Hm… Disons plutôt que je suis un des propriétaires. »

Daiki s'excuse un peu confus, mais l'autre homme lui demande de ne pas se formaliser.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Aomine Daiki.

\- Enchanté Aomine-kun. Tu peux m'appeler Ash.

\- Ash ? Le mot anglais ?

\- Exactement.

\- Ok… »

Le quarantenaire sourit et regarde le plus jeune avec amusement.

« Hm… ça date de mon ancienne activité. J'étais réputer pour ne laisser que des cendres derrière moi… Mais c'était très exagéré… ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois… mais c'est resté. »

Daiki est un peu surpris qu'il lui raconte ça.

« Tu as quel âge Aomine-kun ?

\- Dix-huit ans.

\- Et comment tu as connu notre établissement ?

\- Oh ! C'est pas moi c'est mon am-… »

Il rougit. Il n'a pas à se cacher ici, alors il se reprend.

« … Mon petit ami qui a réservé. »

Un sourire bienveillant illumine le visage de son vis à vis.

« Hm… Et pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Il est parti courir… Il a toujours besoin d'aller courir le matin.

\- Et c'est pas ton truc ?

\- Nan… Généralement je dors jusqu'à midi… Et il me laisse dormir. »

L'homme se redresse pour regarder son client.

« Il y a un problème tu n'as pas bien dormi ici ? »

Cette réaction fit rire Daiki. Contrairement à ses airs de dur, l'homme s'inquiétait vraiment de la qualité de son établissement et du bien être de ses clients.

« Si. Vous en faites pas. C'est juste… Des cauchemars… Il s'est passé des trucs hier avec ma mère… Bref… »

L'homme hoche la tête. Il ne pose pas de questions, mais son regard dit qu'il a compris. Ils discutent d'autres choses. De rien en particulier et Daiki est plutôt content de ne pas être seul avec ses pensées.

« Hm… Au fait, ça fait longtemps que tu es avec ton petit ami ?

\- Deux mois. Mais… On se connaît depuis trois ans… Et puis…

\- Et puis ?

\- Ben… Lui et moi… C'est sérieux… J'veux dire, j'compte pas abandonner. Même si quand j'rentre ma mère veut plus m'voir… »

Aomine il ne sait pas trop pourquoi il raconte ça. Mais ça lui fait du bien d'en discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas directement impliqué, avec quelqu'un qui ne le connaît pas.

« J'veux que ça dure… Aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra bien.

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra bien ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Daiki hausse les épaules.

« Parce que j'sais qu'un jour il me quittera… J'suis pas quelqu'un d'assez bien… Et-AAOUCH ! »

Un truc non identifié vient violemment lui frapper l'arrière du crâne.

« WHAT THE FUCK ?! How could you think I'll be the one whom break up with you ? I'm in love with you since the first time we met ! Are you totally stupid or what ?! »

Daiki se frotte l'arrière du crâne en grognant.

« Oi ! Taiga ! Ça fait mal ! Et j'comprends rien à c'que tu racontes… ça fait pas assez longtemps qu'on sort ensemble pour qu'j'sois bilingue ! »

En face, Ash rit bien de son infortune et Daiki lui jette des regards assassins dont il n'a que faire. Il grommelle.

« Ash… Kagami Taiga. Tai… Ash. »

Taiga le rejoint dans le bassin et salue poliment l'ancien yakuza, qui lui répond de la même manière avant de se redresser.

« Je vais devoir retourner à mes affaires. Profitez bien.

\- Oh Ash !

\- Hm ? »

Nu comme un vers, pas gêné le moins du monde Ash se tourne vers Daiki.

« Vous sauriez où on peut trouver un terrain de basket ?

\- Oh oui. Passez me voir tout à l'heure je vous montrerai sur un plan.

\- Cool ! Merci.

\- De rien. A plus tard. »

Daiki et Taiga restent silencieux quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le tigre murmure.

« Je me suis inquiété… J'pensais que tu dormirai encore à cette heure là…

\- Hm… Désolé. J'ai… Un cauchemar m'a réveillé et… Impossible de me rendormir. »

Taiga le regarde surpris.

« Un cauchemar ?! … Oh… Désolé. J'ai pas pensé…

\- T'inquiète c'est pas grave. Mais bref… et j'ai pas de place dans mon yukata pour transporter mon téléphone. »

Le tigre se détend et puisqu'ils sont seuls, il se penche sur Aomine pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Et plus jamais tu dis que j'vais t'quitter… Parce que c'est impossible ! »


	14. Overgrown

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 15/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos reviews ! Encore une fois je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre ! Mais un grand merci à vous de me suivre dans ce projet ! (désolée pour le retard!)

* * *

**14/10/2019 – OVERGROWN**

**(envahi par la végétation / trop développé)**

Aomine ne répond pas.

« Dai ?! »

Taiga n'aime pas ce silence et regarde son petit ami avec suspicion.

« ça veut dire quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te plaquer un jour ?

\- Je… Non… Mais… Je sais pas… »

L'hésitation de Daiki dans sa réponse le blesse profondément. Daiki n'ose juste pas être honnête. Taiga serre les poings violemment et vient se mettre face à son petit ami, il plaque une main sur son torse.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Est-ce que j'ai pas été assez clair sur ce que je ressens pour toi ? »

Aomine resserre doucement ses doigts autour du poignet de Kagami. Il voit bien dans son regard qu'il l'a blessé.

« Non… C'est pas du tout ça… C'est juste… Je sais pas… J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses me supporter très longtemps. J'suis pas quelqu'un d'assez bien…

\- Pas d'assez bien ?! Tu veux pas me laisser juger ça tout seul ? Alors… ça veut dire quoi ?! Que tu vas pas nous laisser une chance ?

\- Si ! Si ! »

Daiki vient glisser une main sur la nuque de Taiga et le force à se rapprocher pour poser son front contre le sien.

« J'ai envie que ça dure… J'ai envie que jamais ça se termine… J'ai envie de finir ma vie avec toi… Mais j'crois pas qu'tu puisses me supporter pour toujours…

\- Et pourquoi ça ?!

\- Parce que j'ai peur de t'étouffer… Avec… Mes sentiments… Mes émotions... »

Aomine ne sait pas comment exprimer ça avec des mots.

Il n'a jamais réellement essayé d'expliquer cette impression de parfois être submergé par ses émotions… Le plus souvent les angoisses, les peurs, la rage… Mais aujourd'hui aussi l'amour. Même si ce sentiment est plus beau… De son expérience quand il déborde, quand il explose ce n'est jamais bon. Alors ça lui fait peur.

Il doit et veut l'expliquer à Taiga, c'est important qu'il le comprenne pour avancer ensemble. Mais aussi et surtout parce que il a besoin que Taiga le comprenne. Et ça aussi ça l'effraie. Plus il avance avec son petit ami et plus il ressent le besoin de se mettre totalement à nu devant lui. Il a l'impression de faire faire tout dans l'excès. Et ça l'angoisse, il a peur d'en faire trop, peur que s'il se dévoile trop Taiga n'aime pas ce qu'il découvre. Que Taiga n'accepte pas toutes ses angoisses qui le dévorent de l'intérieur.

« Je t'aime Taiga. Tellement fort que ça me fait peur… J'ai peur que mon amour… qui grandit de jour en jour… Te submerge… Je deviens tellement jaloux, possessif parfois… »

Daiki interrompt son petit ami avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot, posant son pouce sur ses lèvres.

« Et quand je suis triste… angoissé… Tu le sais déjà… ça peut aller très loin… Des fois… Je sais pas comment gérer ce que je ressens. Ça déborde… C'est comme une sorte de lierre ou de ronces qui envahi tout… Je contrôle plus rien… Et ça fait souffrir… Moi mais aussi les autres… J'ai peur de te blesser Taiga. »

Les lèvres de la panthère viennent chercher celles de Taiga quelques instants.

« Tout le temps… Tout ce que je ressens c'est comme ça… C'est épuisant… Pour moi mais aussi pour les autres. J'essaie de faire des efforts, mais… C'est dur… J'crois pas que je puisse contrôler ça… Je suis vite dans l'excès Tai… Et je me dis qu'un jour ça te semblera… Trop. J'vais t'épuiser parce que… Je sais faire que ça... »

Kagami soupire. Il est partagé entre colère et amour.

« Dai… J'ai envie de t'engueuler pour dire ce genre de choses… Je t'aime. Je sais comment tu es… Fais moi confiance… Laisse-moi t'aider ! J'veux être là pour ça ! J'suis pas là que pour les moments de funs ! Ça fait parti de toi… Je vais pas dire que c'est un truc que j'aime chez toi parce que… Je vois bien que ça te bouffe mais… Si tu n'étais pas comme ça… Tu serais différent et peut-être qu'alors je serais jamais tombé amoureux de toi. Je t'aime toi tout entier… Tes qualités, tes défauts te constituent et t'ont construits… »

Ses yeux se ferment, il essaie de prendre le temps de réfléchir à ses prochains mots. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le quittera pas ? Il s'est rapproché de Daiki. Parce qu'il a juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il glisse ses bras autour de ses épaules, il embrasse tendrement ses lèvres et vient enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il prend conscience que les incertitudes de son petit ami lui font mal. Il sait que ce n'est pas volontaire de sa part, cependant elles touchent ses propres insécurités douloureusement. Il recule légèrement son visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Fais moi confiance Dai… Please… I love you so much… Je compte pas te quitter. On va juste apprendre à gérer ça ensemble ok ? »

Daiki hoche doucement la tête, réalisant que ses mots avaient eu bien plus d'impacts sur Taiga que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Mais même si c'est douloureux, il veut être honnête avec Taiga. Tout lui dire.

« OK… J'ai confiance en toi Taiga. Et… ça veut pas dire que je veux pas que ça dure… Ni que je vais pas faire tout ce que je peux pour te garder hein ?! Je vais me battre pour que toi et moi ça marche… »

Taiga l'embrasse avec passion et tendresse, comme pour sceller cet accord. Daiki le presse fortement contre lui, presque douloureusement. Taiga ne se plaint pas, il sait l'intensité des de ses sentiments et est prêt à les accepter.


	15. Legend

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 15/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos reviews ! Encore une fois je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre ! Mais un grand merci à vous de me suivre dans ce projet !

Je vous avoue que ce thème ne m'a pas beaucoup convaincu ;) Désolée.

* * *

**15/10/2019 – LEGEND**

**(legend, conte)**

Des rires se font entendre, quelques hommes sont en train de se préparer à rejoindre le bassin où Aomine et Kagami silencieux profitent, toujours enlacés. Taiga embrasse son chéri et s'écarte.

« On bouge ? »

Daiki acquièsce. Ils sortent du bassin, saluent poliment les nouveaux arrivants et après s'être séché rejoignent le restaurant pour manger.

« Tu as bien couru ?

\- Oh yeah ! It was so good ! »

Taiga sourit en se servant de la viande grillée.

« J'adore courir en montagne. C'est plus physique, plus pur, plus… beau. Les odeurs, les sons… Tout est tellement différent et plus agréable. Tu veux pas venir avec moi demain matin ?

\- Pas moyen ! »

Daiki fait la moue.

« Tu veux pas rester dormir avec moi demain matin ? »

La main de Daiki vient se glisser sur celle de Taiga qui se met à grimacer.

« Ahh… Arrête de me regarder comme ça… Hm… Ok ok… J'irai pas courir demain matin…

\- Je te ferai l'amour pour que tu aies ta dose de sport si tu veux ! »

Le tigre rougit.

« Aho ! »

Il regarde autour de lui, mais personne ne semble avoir entendu. Il se détend et reporte son attention sur son petit ami.

« Ça te dit d'aller te promener.

\- Oui. Où ?

\- Y'a un temple pas loin on pourrait aller voir… C'est un peu plus haut dans la montagne et on a une belle vue de la haut.

\- Ok. »

* * *

Daiki regarde le petit panneau qui présente le temple et il rit doucement.

« Tu nous as amené là exprès ?

\- Quoi ?! »

Ils sont seuls et il en profite pour enlacer Taiga et le ramener devant le petit panneau.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais un gros romantique ! »

Daiki embrasse le cou de Taiga et commence à lire à haute voix.

« _Ce temple célèbre les jeunes amoureux. Montez les cent soixante treize marches qui vous mènent jusqu'au temple, faites une offrande et priez pour un amour éternel._

_Venez le sept juillet célébrez Tanabata dans notre temple._

_Légende de Tanabata :_

_La princesse Orihime (étoile Véga), fille du ciel Tentei, passe l'essentiel de son temps à coudre des vêtements pour son père. Trop occupée pour se trouver un époux, son père s'en charge pour elle et lui arrange une rencontre avec le prince Hikoboshi (étoile Altair)._

_Orihime et Hikoboshi tombent amoureux instantanément et se marient peu de temps après. Cependant, leur amour passionnel les accaparent tout entier et ils en oublient leurs obligations, ce qui déplaît fortement au dieu Tentei. Celui-ci décide donc de les séparer par la voie lactée et de ne leur permettre ainsi que de se voir que le septième jour du septième mois de l'année. _»

Daiki rigole.

« T'imagine de ne pouvoir faire l'amour qu'une fois par an ?!

\- Évidemment toi c'est à ça qu'tu penses quand tu lis ça ? »

Taiga se retourne dans ses bras et vient l'embrasser tendrement.

« Alors… On monte pour que notre amour dur éternellement ? »


	16. Wild

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 16/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Hey ! Nous sommes à plus de la moitié ! C'est un peu tendu… Mais on tient le rythme^^

Pas de musiques tristes écoutées… Et donc un texte léger... J'aime bien ce petit texte je suis assez fière de moi ! XD Désolée pour ceux qui attendent le retour de l'angst avec impatience ! Je tiens à rappeler que ce n'est pas ma spécialité ;)

Merci pour vos reviews !

Stella : Merci pour ta review ^^ Hihi … oui ça coupe le souffle ;)

* * *

**16/10/2019 – WILD**

**(sauvage)**

« Sérieux on est a combien de marches là ? »

Pas qu'il soit essoufflé ou qu'il ait mal aux jambes non. Simplement Aomine trouve le trajet vraiment long et pas l'ombre d'un temple en vue. Plus il monte et plus il a l'impression de s'enfoncer dans la nature sauvage. Les marches sont érodées et envahies par les fougères.

Taiga se retourne et redescend les quelques marches qu'il a prit d'avance pour le rejoindre et s'arrête devant lui, juste une marche au dessus.

« J'ai pas compté… Mais je te rappelle que tu joues pour mon amour éternel ! »

Le sourire malicieux de Taiga met la puce à l'oreille de Daiki. Il s'attend à une petite attaque bien sentie qui ne tarde pas à venir. Le tigre se penche sur lui et vient murmure tout contre son oreille.

« Tu as bien dit que tu te battrais pour moi non ? »

Bon, c'est de bonne guerre, Aomine doit bien l'avouer. Évidemment Kagami ne va pas passer l'éponge sur leur échange un peu plus tôt si facilement. Il sait qu'il l'a blessé et Taiga le lui rappelle judicieusement.

« Ouais mais on m'avait jamais dit que ça impliquait de monter plus de cent cinquante marches ! »

Kagami rit et lui fait signe de pivoter.

« Allez tourne-toi…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tourne toi je te dis ! Fais moi confiance un peu… »

En soupirant, ostensiblement Daiki se décide donc à se retourner sur sa marche pour… Taiga passe ses bras autour de ses épaules et le plaque contre lui, ses lèvres caressent sa nuque tendrement.

« C'est beau hein ?!

\- … Ouais… C'est magnifique. »

Plus que ça, c'est à couper le souffle et Aomine reste coi, incapable de prononcer plus de mots pour décrire ce qu'il voit. De la verdure à perte de vue, des montagnes bleues aux neiges éternelles un peu plus loin. Un ciel bleu tacheté de quelques nuages éparses surplombent le tout. On devine des gorges sombres aux pieds des montagnes dans des trouées d'arbres, des zones plus arides.

C'est immense. Démesuré. Aomine a presque le vertige en regardant en bas l'escalier abrupte qui disparaît dans l'ombre des arbres, au milieu des herbes sauvages qui semblent l'avaler.

Il contemple tout ça, toute cette nature presque angoissante. Presque seulement. Sans la présence de Kagami derrière lui… Son cœur commence à s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Sa main vient s'agripper au poignet de Taiga fermement.

L'absence de civilisation visible réveille un début de sentiment de panique. Il a besoin de se raccrocher à son petit ami. Pas un bâtiment, pas une construction humaine n'est visible à l'horizon. C'est magnifique oui. Splendide mais terriblement angoissant.

Il a la sensation d'être perdu au milieu de nulle part. D'être seul au monde… Avec Taiga.

Il se retourne entre les bras de ce dernier pour le regarder. Les orbes rouges qui le regardent affichent une lueur étonnée de ce soudain changement d'ambiance. Daiki glisse une main rapide sur sa nuque et l'attire à lui pour un baiser.

Taiga est surpris mais se laisse faire et l'enlace de nouveau, appréciant cet élan spontané de son homme. Le baiser est un peu maladroit au début, comme si Daiki cherchait quelque chose. Mais bientôt, il dévore ses lèvres sauvagement, laissant passer dans cet échange toute sa passion, tout son amour et son désir.

Un gémissement échappe au tigre, qui s'agrippe un peu plus à Daiki. S'ils n'étaient pas en plein milieu des escaliers, à deux pas d'un temple, en pleine nature, en pleine campagne… Ils… ça fait beaucoup trop de 'si'. Il se sent frustré de sentir autant de passion de la part de Daiki et de ne pouvoir y répondre. Haletant, Daiki s'écarte légèrement.

« On devrait reprendre notre ascension. »

Taiga ne peut qu'acquiescer. Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils arrivent au sommet après… une dizaine de marche. Aomine regarde Kagami.

« Quoi ?! Mais on était arrivé ? »

Taiga explose de rire. Il avait effectivement vu le temple avant de redescendre.

« Oui mais t'étais tellement mignon à te plaindre !

\- Baka !

\- Aho ! »


	17. Ornament

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 17/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos petits mots ! Il est très court celui-là ^^

Stella : Ohh merci ^^

* * *

**17/10/2019 – ORNAMENT**

**(ornement)**

Ils rejoignent l'entrée du temple. Des petits carillons tintent au rythme du vent en une mélodie douce et joyeuse.

Aomine rouspète encore quand ils passent le _torii_, un peu parce qu'il est vexé que Kagami se soit moqué de lui, beaucoup parce qu'il aime entendre son rire.

C'est agréable. Parfois Taiga donne cette impression d'insouciance qui le relaxe. Comme si rien d'autre n'a d'importance que le moment présent. Il aime cette positivité chez Taiga. Et ça l'aide. Il n'a qu'à laisser son esprit s'emplir de lui pour ne pas penser à toutes ses autres idées nocives.

Ils se calment un peu en approchant du bâtiment religieux. Il n'est pas très grand mais parfaitement entretenu, finement décoré d'ornements floraux avec parcimonie. L'odeur d'encens envahi leurs narines.

Ils échangent un sourire et s'avancent jusqu'au petit autel pour déposer leur offrande, quelques petites pièces, puis ils frappent dans leurs mains et prient silencieusement quelques minutes. Daiki termine le premier et s'éloigne pour observer un peu les lieux. L'endroit est actuellement désert mais il doit être fréquemment visité.

Taiga le rejoint.

« Alors tu as prié pour mon amour éternel ?

\- Pour notre amour éternel. »

Kagami lui sourit.

« J'ai prié pour notre amour et notre bonheur éternel. »

Il glisse sa main dans celle d'Aomine qui se penche pour lui voler un baiser.

« On redescend ?

\- Ok. »

Les deux garçons rebroussent chemin et redescendent les marches en profitant de la vue qui s'offre à eux.


	18. Misfit

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 19/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos reviews ! Désolée pour le retard hier c'était vraiment impossible pour moi d'écrire et de publier quoique ce soit malheureusement ! J'espère rattraper mon retard au plus vite...

**18/10/2019 – MISFIT**

**(inadapté)**

Ils se sont rapidement changés pour ressortir et rejoindre un terrain de _streetbasket _indiqué par Ash. Daiki est content de pouvoir se défouler. La petite balade en montagne avait été agréable mais pas suffisamment physique à son goût. Quand il faisait du sport intensivement son esprit était focalisé sur l'effort et rien d'autre et c'était plaisant. Quoique souvent les _one-and-one_ avec Kagami emplissaient sa tête de Kagami justement. Mais penser à Taiga ne lui était jamais nocif.

Ils étaient rentrés pour profiter de l'intimité de leur chambre, la salle de bain où ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément, puis le bain où ils s'étaient longuement détendus. Le dîner leur avait été servi dans la chambre. Comme la veille un repas traditionnel, rien d'exceptionnel au menu mais très savoureux. Ils avaient fini en buvant un peu de saké et c'était un peu éméché qu'ils avaient fini par s'endormir dans le futon, totalement nus et serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Tout allait si bien jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce qu'encore une fois une petite pensée parasite vienne le perturber. Il ouvre les yeux. Kagami est là dans ses bras, une jambe entre les siennes, un bras en travers son ventre et sa tête posée sur le même oreiller que le lui, sa respiration contre la peau de son cou sensible le fait frissonner.

Il tourne la tête pour respirer le parfum de ses cheveux. Un sourire doux flotte sur les lèvres de son homme endormi. Alors que son cœur est lourd. La pensée qui l'a réveillé lui échappe. Mais elle le laisse avec un malaise pesant. Il se sent oppressé. Il a l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer que son thorax est comprimé, qu'il ne peut plus s'ouvrir pour laisser la place à ses poumons de se gonfler et à l'air d'affluer.

Il n'a pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. Pas depuis que Kagami était entré dans sa vie. Et ça ne lui a pas manqué. Ça le ramène des années en arrière. Il a l'impression d'être totalement en décalage avec le moment présent, avec la quiétude du lieu, avec la pureté de Taiga. Il se sent comme en désaccord, comme s'il n'avait rien à faire là qu'il ne matchait pas avec les évènements.

Inadapté.

Comme il l'était sur le terrain quand il a commencé à basculer. Trop fort. Trop doué. Trop seul.

Le malaise l'oppresse et même la présence de Taiga ne l'aide pas. Il a envie de pleurer. Il se libère de l'emprise de son homme. Il se lève silencieusement, enfile son yukata et ouvre la porte-fenêtre pour prendre l'air. Il referme derrière lui pour que Taiga ne prenne pas froid. Il s'assied sur un fauteuil et il regarde le ciel étoilé, la lune ronde triste. Son coeur bat beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine et des larmes glissent sur ses joues. Il a mal. Il a peur.

Il pensait tout ça derrière lui.

Il reste là un long moment assis là. Il ne pleure plus. Mais il ne sent pas mieux. Il commence à avoir froid, mais il ne bouge pas. Il n'a pas la force. Il entend la porte coulisser. Il ne fait toujours pas un mouvement. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il voulait juste de l'air. De l'air frais, de l'air pur pour emplir ses poumons et se calmer.

Il a les yeux clos et les entrouvre pour voir son homme emmitouflé dans l'édredon le rejoindre. Taiga entrouvre la couverture et vient s'assoire sur ses genoux, le couvrant de sa chaleur de celle de la couette, il l'enlace et embrasse son cou. Il ne prononce pas un mot. Daiki vient enrouler ses bras autour de Kagami. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Taiga est entièrement nu.

Ça c'est aussi c'est… totalement inapproprié. Mais ça a le don de lui changer les idées instantanément. Surtout quand Taiga commence à bouger langoureusement son bassin contre le sien, ses dents mordillant sa nuque, marquant la peau avant de remonter sur son cou, puis sa mâchoire et enfin ses lèvres qu'il embrasse langoureusement. Ses mains sur le corps nu de Kagami trouve le chemin de ses fesses musclées qu'il masse doucement, un gémissement l'encourage à continuer sa route. Il vient doucement parcourir le trajet jusqu'à son intimité. La vallée qui sépare ses deux monts est toute chaude. Il y trouve l'entrée de sa caverne qu'il commence à masser. Taiga émet un nouveau son très érotique. Très encourageant.

Sous ses doigts experts maintenant, ou peut-être par la force de l'habitude aussi, Taiga se détend rapidement. Il gémit plus fort et bouge ses hanches plus vite.

« Dai… _Now_... »

Daiki ne peut pas protester. C'est peut-être un peu tôt. En tout cas, il prend toujours plus de temps d'habitude, mais Taiga semble déjà si fébrile. Et il en a tellement envie. Il retire ses doigts et Taiga soulève ses hanches pour lui permettre d'amener son sexe jusqu'à son entrée. Kagami l'embrasse et gémit quand la tête de son membre caresse son intimité. Doucement, en grimaçant un peu et haletant, Taiga descend sur sa rigidité. Il gémit la chaleur de Taiga l'enveloppe si agréablement.

« Tu penses trop... »

C'est certain là, il ne pense plus. En tout cas, à rien d'autre qu'au cul de Taiga, sa chaleur, son étroitesse et à quel point c'est délicieux. Cette fois s'il a du mal à respirer c'est à cause du plaisir et non plus de ses sombres pensées. Les genoux posés sur le fauteuil de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Taiga commence à bouger sur lui sensuellement. L'édredon glisse un peu dévoilant une épaule nue. Ses mains naviguent partout sur ce corps qu'il connaît par cœur et adore incontestablement. Il dévore son petit ami des yeux. La lune leur donne juste assez de lumière et il peut admirer le plaisir qui se peint sur son visage.

Cette fois tout semble prendre sens. Il est là avec Kagami. Et leurs corps se répondent parfaitement, s'adaptent l'un à l'autre avec fluidité. Ils s'unissent si harmonieusement.

Kagami halète plus fortement. Il le trouve beau, sensuel. Il gémit. Il a l'impression que toutes ses sensations sont décuplés. Est-ce que c'est de le faire dehors sous la lumière lunaire ? Ou de s'être fait surprendre ainsi ?

« Taiga… Je vais jouir... »

Taiga dirige sa main vers son sexe, alors Daiki le masturbe dans un rythme à peu près accordé aux mouvements de son bassin.

« Tai... »

Il jouit dans l'intimité chaude de Taiga, qui continue à bouger sur lui plus vite en gémissant et bientôt sa main s'emplit d'un liquide chaud. Taiga essoufflé arrête doucement de bouger et l'enlace. Sa main vient caresser sa nuque et ses cheveux.

_« Everything is ok… We are fine love. »_

_We are fine. We match._

Daiki serre lui aussi Taiga contre lui.

« Merci Taiga. »


	19. Sling

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 20/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Mon petit dernier a eu 5 ans aujourd'hui… C'était son week-end d'anniversaire et une soirée jeu de rôle vendredi soir en plus… Bref j'suis complètement à la bourre ! Je sais plus si j'ai répondu à vos review ! Je suis désolée ! Sûre que je les ai lues en tout cas et elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Et on a atteint les 100 ! Well done ! MERCIIIIII

Stella : Yes ! Chaud ! Totalement imprévu ! Kagami a totalement échappé à mon contrôle pour… Notre plus grand plaisir XD

**19/10/2019 – SLING**

**(écharpe)**

Kagami se lève sans bruit. Il ne compte pas aller courir ce matin malgré son envie. Mais rester dans le lit alors qu'il n'est plus fatigué c'est trop pour lui. Le réveil nocturne ne l'avait pas aidé à dormir beaucoup plus longtemps qu'à son habitude. Il enfile son _yukata_ et une robe de chambre épaisse. Il fait frais dehors. Il prend aussi un pull. L'odeur lui chatouille délicieusement les narines c'est celui de Daiki. Il l'enroule autour de son cou comme une écharpe et s'installe sur le fauteuil à l'extérieur, celui-là même où dans la nuit ils avaient fait l'amour.

Par la fenêtre, il peut garder un œil sur son homme endormi. Il envoie un message à son père pour lui donner des nouvelles. Depuis, qu'il lui avait avoué pour son homosexualité il avait l'impression de s'être encore rapproché de lui. Ils avaient toujours été très proche, mais ça il n'avait jamais pu le partager avec lui. C'était le seul secret qu'il avait eu pendant toutes ces années avec son père. Alors aujourd'hui, qu'il peut enfin lui en parler librement, c'est comme un poids en moins sur ses épaules et ça lui fait du bien. Il ne cache pas à son père son inquiétude concernant les parents d'Aomine mais surtout pour Daiki.

Il passe en revue les réseaux sociaux sur lesquels il n'est pas très actif. Ça l'occupe un moment néanmoins. Pendant, tout ce temps, sans s'en rendre compte Taiga frotte son nez contre l'écharpe improvisée, respirant l'odeur de Daiki bien présente sur le vêtement.


	20. Tread

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 21/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Je suis honteuse ! Encore une fois je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews ! Mais merciiii elles me font très plaisir et me motivent carrément à pas lâcher ^^

* * *

**20/10/2019 – TREAD**

**(semelle, bruit de pas, marcher, fouler)**

Taiga rêvasse en regardant l'eau du bassin miroiter. Il a bien envie d'aller y plonger, mais il faudrait se lever de se fauteuil, aller se laver et risquer de réveiller Daiki. C'est joli tous ses reflets de lumières et de couleur. La musique du vent et de l'eau est apaisante. Ses pensées vagabondent. C'est bien ici. Un petit week-end c'est trop court.

Il entend des bruits de pas sur les tatamis de la chambre. Il lève les yeux pour voir Daiki qui a négligemment passé son _yukata _le rejoindre. Taiga lui offre un sourire lumineux, chaud et tendre.

« Hey… Bien dormi ?

\- Grace à toi… La seconde partie de la nuit a été parfaite. »

Le sourire de Daiki est doux et semble détendu. Il n'a pas fait de nouveau cauchemar et c'est plutôt agréable. Il vient s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Taiga pour l'embrasser avec gourmandise.

« Merci d'être resté.

\- Y'a pas de quoi... »

La main de Daiki vient se glisser sur la nuque du tigre. Il vient caresser la naissance de ses cheveux. Taiga ronronne sous les attentions de la panthère qu'il serre contre lui. Aomine rompt le baiser, un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres alors qu'il caresse sa joue de son pouce.

« On mange dans la chambre ?

\- Ouais… C'est une bonne idée. »

Daiki commande plusieurs plats sans quitter les bras de son petit ami.

« J'crois que j'ai pas envie de bouger d'ici avant ce soir... »

Taiga pose des baisers dans son cou et fait glisser ses doigts sur ses abdominaux sous son vêtement dans lequel sa main est venue se faufiler.

« I know… And it's ok for me... »

Il n'a pas besoin de le dire, Taiga le sait. Il a peur de faire face à ses parents. Il n'a pas besoin de le dire néanmoins…

« Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je sais pas... »

Taiga continue ses caresses douces, ses lèvres, ses mains, chaque contact est un réconfort.

« Je… Je sais même pas ce qu'ils vont me dire… Peut-être que ça va bien se passer... »

Mais il est évident qu'il n'y croit pas du tout. Sa mère lui a envoyé un massage très distant demandant à quelle heure précisément il pensait être à la maison le soir.

« Je sais pas… Quoi penser. Je sais pas ce qu'ils vont me demander… Mais quoique ce soit s'il ne l'accepte pas… Je changerai rien. »

Tenant son visage en coupe, il le regarde avec détermination et vient poser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec douceur.

« C'est toi le plus important maintenant Tai. C'est toi mon avenir… Mon futur.

\- Ok. I believe you. »

Taiga lui rend son baiser avant de continuer d'une voix un peu hésitante. Il repense aux mots de son père, qui depuis l'autre côté de l'océan Pacifique se montrait d'un soutien sans faille. Maintenant, il faut juste qu'il trouve le courage pour en parler à Daiki. Il a peur un peu de brûler les étapes. Ils ne sont en couple que depuis deux mois. Mais honnêtement, lui a envie d'avancer dans cette direction et visiblement Daiki aussi. Trop vite ? Pas assez ? Son père l'a convaincu qu'il n'y avait ni de trop vite, ni de pas assez. Qu'il n'y avait qu'eux pour décider du rythme auquel leur relation devait avancer. Alors il espère que Daiki est aussi prêt que lui, son père est d'accord, c'est à lui de choisir.

« Daiki… Je… J'ai parlé avec mon père tout à l'heure…

\- Hm ?! Y'a un problème ?

\- Non non… J'te rassure tout va bien… J'lui ai juste expliqué pour tes parents que… J'étais inquiet. »

C'est incroyablement plus difficile à dire que tout le discours qu'il a répété plusieurs fois dans sa tête en attendant le réveil de Daiki. Il cherche ses mots comme s'il avait tout oublié de son japonais. Il a peur. Daiki n'est peut-être pas prêt. Il a parfaitement le droit de vouloir prendre son temps. Ils doivent accorder leurs foulées l'un à l'autre. Mais Taiga sait pertinemment qu'un refus de Daiki lui briserait le cœur. Même si ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne sera pas prêt dans quelques temps. Il sait qu'il serait déçu. Depuis deux mois qu'ils sont ensemble, il a l'impression qu'il sont sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils ne se prennent la tête que rarement et généralement ça concerne le menu du soir. Alors, il n'arrive pas à imaginer un refus de la part de Daiki. Ça ne signifierait pas la fin de leur couple, mais ça provoquerait certainement un déséquilibre.

« Je… Je veux pas te forcer la main ou quoique ce soit… Juste que… Si jamais c'est trop compliqué avec tes parents…

\- Tu veux dire s'ils me foutent à la porte ? Ou qu'ils me demandent de choisir entre eux et toi ?! Non mais vas-y dis les choses comme elles sont ! »

Daiki se mord la lèvre. Il s'est un peu emporté. Taiga n'a rien fait. Il ne veut pas être un mec qui s'en prend à la personne qu'il aime pour se défouler.

« Désolé… »

Taiga pose sa main sur sa joue, qu'il caresse du pouce.

« T'excuse pas… Je sais qu'tu as peur… Moi aussi j'ai peur… »

Il l'embrasse doucement. Et bizarrement, il se sent plus calme après cet échange. Il n'attend pas pour faire sa proposition, le cœur battant et le souffle un peu court. Son estomac semble vouloir se faire la malle et pourtant sa voix est calme et posée. Il en est lui même fortement surpris.

« Dans cette éventualité effectivement, si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi… Je veux dire… T'installer chez moi… Mon père est ok avec ça, toute façon il est jamais là... »

Taiga a les joues brûlantes. Et la réaction de Daiki est… Flippante. Il a les yeux écarquillés et le regarde comme s'il avait dit une énormité.

« T'es sérieux ?!

\- Ou-oui… »

Daiki semble profondément choqué. Et Taiga blêmit à vue d'œil.

« Nan mais… Putain… T'imaginais qu'j'allais aller où si c'était la merde chez moi ?! J'espère bien qu'tu vas m'laisser squatter ! J'ai pas d'tunes pour me payer un appart' ! Surtout un appart où j'foutrai jamais les pieds puisque j'serais tout le temps chez toi de toute façon ! »

Taiga sent sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal, et puis un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prend la mesure des mots de Daiki. Il est en train de se faire engueuler mais il est carrément heureux. Il a jamais été aussi heureux même. Pourtant, avec Daiki il découvre le bonheur un peu chaque jour, mais là cet instant… Il est tellement soulagé. Encore une fois, ils sont synchrone dans leurs envies et leurs désirs. Taiga commence à sourire bêtement.

« Et puis… C'est toi qui m'a fait tomber amoureux ! Faut qu'tu prennes tes responsabilités ! »

Taiga éclate de rire et embrasse Daiki pour le faire taire.

« J'ai envie de vivre avec toi Daiki. »

Aomine se calme et l'enlace tendrement.

« Moi aussi Taiga. »


	21. Treasure

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 22/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos fav et vos follows ^^ J-10 !

Stella : OUIIII tu as bien lu XD Merci pour ta review !

**21/10/2019 – TREASURE**

**(trésor, chérir, très attaché)**

Aomine le serre très fort entre ses bras. Taiga en rit doucement mais n'essaie pas de se dégager. Ce mec c'est la poule aux œufs d'or, c'est la pierre philosophale, le cinquième élément (qui sait transformé tout aliment banal en un met succulent). Daiki est le plus chanceux du monde d'avoir mis la main sur ce trésor tant convoité.

Plus sérieusement, Daiki a conscience de sa chance. Taiga n'est pas parfait. Simplement pour lui, il l'est. Honnêtement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé se sentir aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Il sait qu'il a beaucoup de défauts. Il n'est pas très à l'aise avec la bienséance, le tact, la gentillesse. Il sait être très dur dans ses mots. Et il n'a jamais trop aimé qu'on investisse son espace personnel. En fait, il n'a jamais été très tactile. Combien de fois il s'est énervé contre Satsuki quand elle venait le coller de trop près ? Bien-sûr quand elle en avait besoin, il avait toujours su lui accorder un câlin mais ça restait qu'en cas de nécessité absolu.

Avec Taiga, ça doit toujours être une nécessité absolu parce que jamais il ne refuse ses bras et au contraire il est le premier à réclamer son contact. Là où le contact physique le met habituellement mal à l'aise, il lui semble vital quand il s'agit de Kagami.

Il pensait ne pas être fait pour ça. être en couple. Aimer quelqu'un si fort. Ses sentiments si purs semblaient n'appartenir qu'aux autres.

Mais il l'a trouvé. Il a trouvé l'être unique qui est fait pour lui. Kagami Taiga. Comme le dit si bien la phrase consacrée. Il se promet de l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Leur relation lui est tellement précieuse. Ce qu'ils ont entre eux il n'aurait jamais imaginé tout le bien que ça pouvait lui apporter. Il se sent capable d'avancer, de traverser ses épisodes dépressifs sans abandonner.

Il le libère enfin un peu de son étreinte et le regarde avec tendresse. Taiga lui sourit. Daiki redessine ses lèvres du pouce puis les embrasse délicatement. Bizarrement, le tigre se sent ému, son cœur bat plus vite, une douce chaleur envahie son corps. Quelque chose dans les mouvements de Daiki, dans son regard, dans son souffle qui s'échoue contre ses lèvres le fait vibrer d'anticipation.

Il y a comme de la timidité dans les yeux de Daiki. Mais il ne les baisse pas pour bien les ancrer dans ceux de Taiga. Il est un peu nerveux. Son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine et son estomac fait des nœuds. Rien ne l'oblige à continuer. Rien. Sinon, qu'il a envie que Taiga sache à quel point il lui est précieux, à quel point il est sincère et qu'il a besoin de lui. Taiga mérite qu'il le fasse.

Il ferme quelques instants les paupières, avant d'accrocher de nouveau son regard au sien. Sa voix est faible, audible par Taiga mais uniquement par ce qu'il se tient tout contre lui.

« Je t'aime Taiga. »

Ces deux simples mots Daiki en est avare. Il n'est pas à l'aise pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il y a tant de promesses dans ces deux simples mots que Taiga entend et ressent. C'est la première fois qu'il les prononce de manière posée… D'ailleurs, il ne les a pas dit souvent… Avant ce week-end il ne les avait jamais dit, se contentant de 'moi aussi'.

Taiga sourit, ému et souffle : « Moi aussi Daiki. »


	22. Ghost

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 22/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Oh my god ! J'crois bien que j'ai rattrapé mon retard ! Merci d'être là, de me suivre dans cette folie !

* * *

**22/10/2019 – GHOST**

**(fantôme)**

Il aime passer ce moment avec Daiki. Ce petit week-end loin de tout dans ce lieu si calme. Ils profitent, ne se souciant de rien d'autre que d'eux-mêmes. Ils discutent basket, ils parlent cours, ils évoquent leurs amis et puis ils se confient un peu sur leur vie d'avant.

Ils sont ensemble depuis deux mois et ont essayé de se voir le plus souvent possible. Mais avec les cours, les entraînements et les matchs, ils ne prenaient pas souvent le temps de discuter, facilement tenter de se poser dans le canapé pour jouer à la console ou regarder un film.

Ce week-end est une parenthèse agréable. Il a l'impression que c'est l'occasion pour eux de faire le point sur eux, sur leur couple et surtout sur leur futur.

Et depuis ce matin, ils parlent beaucoup du futur. Même si ce week-end est hanté par l'ombre de la conversation qu'Aomine a eu en partant et celle qui l'attend à son retour. Quelque part c'est ce fantôme inquiétant qui les pousse à évoquer ensemble leur avenir. Un avenir que l'un comme l'autre souhaite commun.

C'est émotionnellement épuisant pourtant Taiga est content d'avoir cet échange. Il n'est pas heureux que Daiki doive passer par un moment si difficile. Il n'est pas heureux que ses parents se montrent si peu compréhensifs. Les quelques messages qu'il a échangé avec sa mère qui est d'habitude tellement protectrice, sont rares et très distants. Ce n'est pas du tout rassurant.

Mais il découvre tellement de choses, comme le fait qu'Aomine adore les appartements traditionnels, qu'il réfléchit à entrer dans les forces de l'ordre ou mieux encore qu'il s'imagine s'installer avec lui quoiqu'il arrive à plus ou moins long terme.

La conversation dérive. Ils parlent un peu de sexe aussi. La discussion ne manque pas de réveiller leurs désirs. Ils s'aiment avec lenteur et tendresse. Souvent, ils aiment le sexe un peu plus brutal mais peut-être que la sérénité du lieu joue sur leurs désirs aussi.

Oui. Taiga aime ce week-end malgré les fantômes qui menacent leur bonheur, parce qu'il acquiert la certitude que tous ceux qui voudront se dresser entre eux se casseront les dents sans parvenir à effriter leur amour. Ils feront bloc ensemble pour vivre heureux comme ils l'entendent.


	23. Ancient

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 23/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Merci Futae pour le coup de main !

Stella : J'aimerai bien aussi qu'ils restent là ;)

* * *

**23/10/2019 – ANCIENT**

**(ancien, vieux, antique)**

Ils se prélassent dans le bain. Ils profitent. Il n'est pas encore l'heure du déjeuner. Le soleil brille aujourd'hui et les réchauffe de ses rayons. On frappe à la porte. Ils se regardent se demandant pourquoi on les dérange. Aomine hausse les épaules et donne l'autorisation d'entrée.

Ash entre en souriant, voyant ses clients dans leur bain il s'excuse rapidement avant de les éclairer sur la raison de sa présence,

« Aomine-kun tu m'as demandé quelque chose… Je pense avoir trouver ce que tu veux. Descend quand tu veux qu'on s'en occupe. »

Daiki n'hésite pas une seconde. Il se lève quittant les bras de son homme brusquement. Il l'embrasse en souriant.

« J'arrive ! Je reviens Tai… Attends moi. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Quoi ?! Il se passe quoi ?

\- Une petite surprise. T'inquiète… Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. »

Aomine se sèche rapidement et enfile son yukata après avoir enfilé à la va-vite son sous-vêtement. Il offre un grand sourire à Ash.

« J'suis prêt. »

Ash lui sourit et l'invite à le suivre.

« Vous profitez bien du séjour ?

\- Oui… C'est vraiment super chouette. »

L'homme l'observe, avec un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

« Un peu de calme ça fait toujours du bien.

\- Hm… Ouais… On a pas mal discuter. De nous surtout. Le futur…

\- Vous êtes jeunes. Vous avez tout le temps d'y penser non ? »

La voix d'Ash bizarrement ne porte aucun jugement. Comme la veille, les questions sont plus là pour l'aider à s'exprimer, à parler.

« Hm… Pourquoi attendre si on se sent prêt ?

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis quelques mois…

\- Deux seulement… Mais… J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Notre relation d'avant… C'est comme parlé d'un ancien temps révolu auquel, on ne pourra jamais revenir.

\- Hm… Le pouvoir de l'amour. »

Ash fait coulisser un panneau de bois et l'invite à entrer.

« Ma chambre. »

Il va chercher quelque chose dans une armoire et se tourne vers lui. Aomine le regarde bouche bée.

« Il est magnifique.

\- Hérité de mon grand-père. Il devrait t'aller. A l'époque, ils jouaient avec le obi pour raccourcir la longueur… mais ils étaient toujours très longs.

\- Mais… Je voulais pas un _Yukata_ j'en ai déjà un…

\- Hm… mais je me suis dit que ça irait bien mieux avec le _fundoshi_ que tu m'as demandé. »

La bande de tissu est soigneusement pliée sur la table basse en coton épais blanc cassé. Aomine le regarde perplexe.

« Hm… Ouais c'est à l'ancienne celui-là… Un traditionnel. C'est pour ça que j'me suis dit que ça irait bien avec le _Yukata_ de mon grand-père. »

Ash l'observe amusé et rit.

« Tu sais pas comment le mettre ?

\- Ben… Non. »

Le quarantenaire prend le tissu et le déplie, il semble immense à Aomine.

« Déshabille-toi je vais t'aider.

\- Huh ?! Tout nu ?

\- Oui c'est quand même plus pratique. »

Il se moque gentiment de lui.

« T'en fais pas Aomine-kun. J'en ai vues d'autres. Et je suis un mec casé ! »

Il n'est pas vraiment du genre timide ou pudique, néanmoins Ash l'intimide. Pourtant, il s'exécute et se déshabille entièrement. Ash s'amuse franchement de la réaction du plus jeune, qui est tout crispé de le sentir aussi près de lui. Il lui montre comment mettre le morceau de tissu d'une autre époque. Il termine et le fait se tourner pour s'assurer que tout est correctement noué. Aomine regarde dans le miroir. Le tissu blanc contraste avec sa peau mate et met en valeur ses fesses. Il espère sincèrement que ça plaira à Taiga.

« Parfait. C'est l'ancêtre du _string_. Sexy. Kagami-kun va adoré.

\- Il a intérêt… C'est lui qui a réclamé. »

En effet c'était une idée de Kagami. Mais Daiki espère y voir l'occasion de demander à Taiga de le prendre. Ça fait un moment qu'il y pense mais il n'a jamais osé demandé. En fait, il n'est pas sûr d'être capable d'aller jusqu'au bout et il n'a pas envie de décevoir Taiga. Mais aujourd'hui il a vraiment envie d'essayer, profiter d'avoir le temps d'être dans cet environnement calme et apaisant.

Ash s'écarte et revient avec le yutaka malgré les années, le tissu n'a pas bougé et les couleurs sont toujours aussi vives, un magnifique bleu profond parsemé de splendides oiseaux rouges, violets et verts. Ça ne se faisait plus aujourd'hui des _kimonos_ aussi richement décorés et colorés pour les hommes. Pourtant, Aomine doit reconnaître que le vêtement est magnifique et un coup d'œil dans le miroir, alors qu'Ash termine de lui nouer le obi uniformément noir autour de la taille, lui indique qu'il lui va à ravir. Bizarrement, il lui donne une prestance dont il n'a pas l'habitude. Il tombe parfaitement comme l'avait soupçonné Ash.

L'ancien yakuza sourit.

« Parfait. Il te va tellement bien. »

Aomine hoche la tête.

« Merci.

\- Pas de quoi. Tu devrais y aller… Il t'attend.

\- Je vous le ramène après mais… Je pourrai pas le laver.

\- Garde-le.

\- Quoi ?! Je peux pas…

\- Si tu peux. Je te les donne. Garde tout. Ça traîne dans mon placard inutilement ça ne me va pas. Et ça me fait plaisir. J'vous aime bien toi et Kagami-kun. Un peu comme des petits frères et je suis content de pouvoir vous soutenir dans ce que vous vivez aujourd'hui.

\- O-ok… Merci. »

Ash lui fait un clin d'oeil et le pousse vers la sortie de sa chambre.

« Allez t'as ton mec à retrouver et moi j'ai du boulot. A plus tard Aomine-kun. »


	24. Dizzy

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 24/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos reviews ^^ on arrive bientôt à la fin ! Dernière semaine !:)

Je suis désolée pour ce retard… J'ai pas réussi à finir jeudi et vendredi je savais que ce serait impossible ! J'essaie de me rattraper ce week-end !

Stella : Ahah Vilaine fille ! Je savais que tu attendrais la suite avec impatience et si… je faisais une ellipse hein ?! p

* * *

**24/10/2019 – DIZZY**

**(vertigineux, étourdi, confus)**

Kagami sort tout juste du bain quand Aomine revient. Il a juste une serviette autour des hanches et reste scotché en voyant son homme dans ce magnifique _kimono_.

« Wah... »

Aomine sourit.

« J'aime cette réaction. »

Taiga lui sourit il se sent presque intimidé d'être dans une tenue si minimaliste face à son homme dans ce vêtement qui lui donne un prestance de dingue. Il s'approche et vient toucher le tissu avec précaution.

« C'est Ash qui t'a prêté ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- Classe. »

Le tigre se mordille la lèvre inférieure et continue d'explorer le torse de Daiki a travers le tissu.

« Il est vraiment magnifique… Il te donne une aura princière... »

Daiki le ressent à la façon dont Taiga le regarde avec presque de la timidité ou de la gêne. Il a lui-même l'impression d'en imposer dans un Kimono comme celui-là.

« Hm… Tu veux me l'enlever ?

\- Je sais pas… Il te va si bien. J'ai envie d'en profiter un peu.

\- Je pourrai le remettre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ash me l'a donné en fait…

\- Sérieux ?! Mais… Il doit coûter une fortune… »

Daiki hausse les épaules.

« C'était à son grand-père. »

Il vient glisser sa main sur la nuque de Taiga et l'embrasse tendrement pressant son corps à demi-nu contre le sien. Son autre main vient faire glisser la serviette au sol le mettant définitivement à nu. Il sourit en descendant ses lèvres sur la nuque du tigre.

« Je vois que ça te fait de l'effet…

\- Fuck yes… You're sexy as hell…

\- Alors déshabille-moi… »

Se serrant contre lui Taiga trouve les extrémités du _obi_ qu'il défait doucement, alors que ses lèvres furètent dans son cou. Il fait tomber la ceinture au sol et ses mains écartent doucement les pans du _yukata_ pour se poser avec douceur sur son ventre musclé. Ses doigts glissent jusqu'à son sous-vêtement et il s'arrête. Il s'écarte légèrement pour regarder Daiki, qui lui offre un sourire satisfait.

« Surprise… »

Les yeux de Taiga quittent son visage, parcourent son torse découvert, descendent sur ses abdominaux finement sculptés et arrivent sur le _fundoshi_.

« What. The. Fuck. How did you find this ?

\- Ash. Encore une fois. Et un à l'ancienne. »

Taiga a envie de graver cette image dans sa tête. Daiki est juste beaucoup trop sexy. Le tissu couleur crème qui dissimule son sexe est bien tendu témoignant de son érection à lui aussi.

« Seriously… Did I already told you that I love you ? So… I do it now. I love you ! You're fuckingly amazing. »

Daiki rit.

« Merci… Alors… Tu veux bien me prendre ?

\- Yeah of course com-… What ?!

\- T'en as pas envie ? »

Taiga regarde son petit ami avec beaucoup d'incertitudes soudainement et se rapproche de lui.

« Non… Si… Ah fuck… Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Tout d'un coup là…

\- Ben tu veux que je le demande comment ?

\- Je sais pas… J'ai dit un truc qui pourrait te faire penser que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Que je voulais te prendre ? »

Le tigre lutte avec lui-même. Prendre Daiki. Il en rêve depuis longtemps, bien avant qu'ils sortent ensemble et chaque fois qu'il le voit. Être celui qui reçoit ne lui pose aucun problème, mais il a aussi envie de goûter l'intimité de son amant.

« Non… Et ça m'inquiète… T'en as pas envie ?

\- Si… Of course… Et toi ?

\- Si je le demande c'est pas pour rien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi je pourrai pas en avoir envie ?

\- Parce que… T'es hétéro et… Enfin…

\- J'suis pas hétéro j'suis avec toi ! J'suis p'tet bi… Ou j'sais pas ce que j'suis et peu importe ça n'a pas d'importance... »

Daiki se penche sur la nuque de Taiga et murmure d'une voix chaude et suppliante.

« … Prends moi Tai... »

Taiga hoche la tête doucement et prend la main de son homme pour l'emmener jusqu'au _futon_ encore déplié. Il l'embrasse tendrement et fait doucement glissé le _yukata_ sur ses épaules. Taiga en profite pour le reluquer.

« Même juste avec le _fundoshi_ tu as une classe… »

Daiki frissonne. Taiga lui sourit et l'invite à aller sur le matelas, ne se privant pas pour profiter de la vue de ses fesses bien mises en valeur par le tissu.

« J'espère que tu sais comment remettre ça…

\- Pas vraiment…

\- J'ai pas envie de te l'enlever. »

Daiki rigole et attrape la main de son homme pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Taiga ne se fait pas prier et s'allonge tout contre lui, sa main explore ses muscles abdominaux parfaits, ses flancs halés et glisse dans son dos pour venir apprécier la fermeté d'une fesse.

Ils échangent des baisers brûlants. Taiga ne semble pas pressé de débarrasser Aomine de ce tissu. Sa main tremble légèrement. Il se sent nerveux, confus. Une petite boule d'excitation et d'angoisse mêlé noue son estomac. Il en a envie. Il en rêve. Faire l'amour à Daiki c'est inespéré. Il n'aurait jamais osé lui demander et encore moins imaginer que Daiki soit celui qui amène la question. Prendre Aomine cette perspective lui retourne complètement le cerveau et l'intimide énormément.

« Tai ?! Tu comptes… faire quelque chose ou pas ? »

Daiki le regarde en souriant légèrement.

« Hey… Si tu en as pas envie c'est ok hein... »

La déception de la panthère est évidente et Kagami donne une claque gentille sur sa fesse dénudée.

« Bullshits ! Of course I want to do it ! I want it for so long ! »

Il rougit et détourne un peu le regard en avouant sa nervosité.

« C'est juste… Techniquement j'suis toujours puceau. J'suis nerveux. J'ai jamais fait l'amour avec qui que ce soit d'autre que toi… I'm afraid… J'veux pas tout foirer… Si j'arrive pas à te donner du plaisir ? Ou pire… si je te fais mal ? »

Aomine pose une main sur sa nuque et l'attire pour un baiser langoureux, se collant à lui à presser son torse contre le sien. Il rompt le baiser en s'écartant à peine, il sourit tout contre ses lèvres prêt à l'embrasser de nouveau sans attendre.

« Taiga… Tu réfléchis trop. Mais c'est aussi exactement pour ça que je t'aime… Arrête de réfléchir… Just do whatever you want to me… »

Taiga sourit.

« Your accent sucks baby.

\- I know but you find it sexy…

\- You're sexy whatever- »

Ses lèvres étaient trop tentantes à danser devant sa bouche, Daiki relance un ballet buccal enflammé. Mais cet échange semble avoir rassuré Taiga dont les mains reviennent explorer plus voracement le corps offert. S'il ne doit pas réfléchir alors… Sa main vient se glisser sous le tissu du pagne qui couvre le sexe de Daiki pour le caresser.

Taiga prend de l'assurance. Wathever he want... Il plaque son amant sur le matelas et prend l'avantage sur la situation. Il libère les lèvres de Daiki, bien qu'il aimerait n'avoir jamais à les quitter. Mais il a envie de goûter son homme ailleurs. Là, sur sa mâchoire, plus bas dans son cou provoquant des frissons à son passage, sa clavicule puis son torse qui commence déjà à se soulever plus rapidement plus amplement signifiant l'excitation qui commence à gagner Daiki. Ce qu'il veut ? Ce qu'il veut c'est poser ses lèvres partout sur sa peau caramel. Ce qu'il veut c'est dévorer Daiki tel un bonbon au chocolat fondant.

Il descend sur son ventre qui se contracte sous la caresse de sa langue. Daiki gémit. Taiga connaît cette musique. Daiki anticipe. Il sait ce que son tigre aime, il sait ce que cette bouche sensuelle peut lui faire. Taiga vient croquer le membre tendu à travers le tissu. Il a trouver comment défaire le _fundoshi_. Il goutte la verge à travers le vêtement tout en le défaisant doucement jusqu'à libérer enfin le membre gorgée de sang. Il le prend enfin en bouche avec avidité. Il connaît son goût aux subtiles variations par cœur.

Combien de fois il a sucé Daiki depuis qu'ils sont ensemble ? Il ne sait pas… En tout cas, il l'a pris en bouche plus de fois qu'il ne l'a eu… ailleurs. Il leur est arrivé de s'enfermer dans les toilettes à une soirée juste pour permettre à Taiga de soulager son chéri de cette façon. Après plusieurs jours sans avoir pu se voir, le viol buccal brutal et affamé de sa bouche précède souvent de peu une fellation gourmande.

Daiki gémit et vient glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux rouges. Taiga l'avale entièrement et imprime des mouvements de va-et-vient lents, sa langue jouant sur sa longueur. Il n'y a pas à dire. Taiga est doué pour ça et sa gourmandise affichée pour cet acte n'en est que plus excitant. Il se cambre poussant son membre profondément dans cette bouche brûlante.

« Tai… »

Kagami est en terrain connu et sait exactement le pouvoir qu'il a sur Daiki en cet instant. Il se concentre sur sa tâche, oubliant son but final pour l'instant et la nervosité associée.


	25. Tasty

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 26/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Oui j'ai été un peu sadique sur la fin du chapitre précédent mais le thème d'aujourd'hui, colle tellement bien aussi ! Encore désolée pour le retard ! Je vais rattraper ça ^^

Merci pour vos reviews !

Stella : Oui j'ai été un peu sadique mais… Juste un petit peu! j'aurai pu … te laisser totalement sur ta faim comme pour le writober 2018 ;p

* * *

**25/10/2019 – TASTY**

**(savoureux, délicieux)**

Taiga savoure sa confiserie. Daiki gémit et bouge un peu les hanches par réflexe. Bien qu'il aime faire jouir son homme de sa bouche, Taiga relâche doucement sa verge. Daiki proteste.

« J'étais proche Tai... »

Le regard lubrique, Taiga s'essuie la bouche du dos de la main et répond sadiquement à son petit ami.

« Je sais… Mais… Tu as dis que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais… j'crois que ce que j'ai envie de te faire là va te plaire… »

Il pose un baiser à la pliure entre sa cuisse et son entrejambe frottant sa joue contre le membre tendu.

« Mieux qu'une pipe ?

\- Ce sera à toi de me le dire… »

Il vient lécher ses testicules tendus et les hâper un peu faisant rouler les boules entre ses lèvres. Daiki gémit, ça se n'était pas nouveau, mais c'est bon aussi et ça apaise un peu sa frustration. Taiga l'invite a bien écarter les cuisses pour se donner un meilleur accès.

Il relâche les testicules de Daiki et vient un peu plus bas soulevant les hanches de son amant caresser un anneau musculaire de sa langue. Daiki halète et se contracte un peu de surprise.

« Tai ?!

\- Chut… Laisse-moi faire… ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de te goûter là…

\- Hm… J'aurai dû m'en douter… Pervers et gourmand… »

Taiga revient approcher son muscle bucal de l'anus de Daiki et commence à le cercler du bout de sa langue agile. Daiki se détend et gémit. La caresse n'est qu'en surface mais elle lui procure déjà énormément de plaisir. Les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent dans sa poitrine, il se tortille un peu et invite son homme à continuer et à approfondir la caresse, soulevant de lui-même un peu son basse et écartant plus ses jambes. Taiga ne se fait prier et presse sa langue contre l'orifice et y pénètre doucement.

Daiki pleurniche presque de plaisir et de frustration. Taiga le travaille de sa langue mais ça ne lui paraît pas suffisant. Au creux de son ventre, son être réclame plus de sensation, plus de plaisir, plus de pénétration. Il gémit en suppliant le tigre qui consent enfin à joindre un doigt lubrifié à la petite sauterie qui fait rage dans son intimité. La sensation est étrange mais pas désagréable au contraire il se sent comblé bizarrement.

Ça fait longtemps qu'il est curieux de savoir ce que ça fait de se faire pénétrer. Taiga semble y prendre toujours beaucoup de plaisir alors naturellement il est intrigué. Il avait essayé seul mais ça n'avait eu rien de probant. Rien à voir avec ce que Taiga lui fait alors qu'il le sait n'est pas encore allé chercher sa prostate.

La langue de Taiga laisse totalement la place à ses doigts qui viennent le détendre. La voix de Daiki est lourde de plaisir. Le tigre remonte sur son corps embrassant sa peau luisante de sueur. Jusqu'à son cou qu'il embrasse doucement puis ses lèvres. Les mains de Daiki profitent de le sentir à porter pour le toucher, caresser son dos, ses fesses et presser sa nuque pour l'embrasser encore.

« Dai… Hold on your voice…

\- Quoi ? »

Taiga sourit et vient poser son front contre le sien. Le regard qu'il pose sur son amant est chargé de désir et d'amour. Daiki se sent toujours un peu bouleversé quand il le regarde comme ça. Et cet instant, où il se sent si vulnérable, ravagé par le plaisir ne fait pas exception. Il est à deux doigts de pleurer d'émotion. Deux doigts qui justement viennent stimuler doucement sa prostate.

Alors les mots de Taiga prennent tout leur sens quand un cri meurt contre les lèvres de son homme venu le baîllonner. La vague de plaisir provoqué par la stimulation de sa prostate est tellement intense.

« You like it... »

Un sourire soulagé apparaît sur les lèvres de Taiga qui vient l'embrasser partout sur le visage.

« Oh fuck… Yeah… It's good… »

Taiga rit doucement.

« Ton accent est toujours aussi mauvais love.

\- Tais-toi et continue Tai ! »

Le tigre ne se fait pas prier. Il continue à le préparer jusqu'à le sentir suffisament détendu. Son coeur bat fort dans sa poitrine, il se sent de nouveau nerveux alors qu'il se glisse entre les cuisses d'Aomine qui l'encourage du regard.

« Je… J'y vais... »

Il ne sait pas trop si c'est une affirmation ou une question. Le moment est venu et alors qu'il avait l'air sûr de lui jusqu'à présent, il se sent de nouveau comme un puceau inexpérimenté. Daiki vient doucement prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Vas-y Taiga… Arrête de réfléchir… J'en ai envie. Je veux que tu me prennes. Ça va aller. Je suis prêt. Je veux être tiens…

\- You're already mine…

\- Je sais. »

Daiki sourit, la petite moue contrariée était ravissante. Leurs lèvres reviennent se caresser pour un baiser tendre. Et Taiga se décide enfin à plonger lentement dans la chaleur d'Aomine. Daiki en a le souffle coupé. Ce n'est pas exactement douloureux, mais vraiment imposant. Il se sent écartelé. Taiga s'arrête pour le laisser s'habituer, mais il l'encourage à continuer.

« T'arrête pas... »

Taiga halète contre sa bouche. Il s'arrêtait un peu pour lui aussi en fait. Il n'a jamais ressenti ça auparavant. La pression sur sa verge et sa chaleur sont une douce torture. Il n'aurait jamais pu décrire la sensation sans l'expérimenter, mais à la fois c'est comme s'il avait toujours su que c'était ça qu'il attendait.

« Sorry but… I… don't want to come right away. »

Daiki avait oublié que pour son homme c'était la première fois. Et s'il se souvient bien de sa première fois ça avait effectivement pas été glorieux. Il sourit.

« T'en fais pas… J'suis à ma limite aussi… Et… On le refera. »

Les doigts de Daiki viennent masser sa nuque et l'attire pour un nouveau baiser.

« Souvent… C'est trop bon… Je veux que tu me prennes… Encore et encore Tai. »

Ces quelques mots semblent détendre un peu le tigre, qui se décide alors à donner le coup de rein qui achève le chemin jusqu'à sa prostate. Il est entièrement en lui. Daiki en est presque ému de plaisir.

« Oui... »

Taiga vient lui mordiller le cou et commence des mouvements de va-et-vient amples et profonds. Les « Taiga » gémis avec plaisir de Daiki l'encouragent. Il pose sa main sur le sexe tendu de Daiki. Et la double stimulation à rapidement raison de lui au soulagement de Taiga qui ne tenait déjà plus. Ils se laissent aller dans un orgasme intense mais fulgurant.

Haletant, Taiga est un peu sonné. Daiki regarde le plafond ébété les bras et jambes enroulés autour de son homme. Puis un rire de bien-être le secoue.

« Trop bon… C'était trop bon ! »

Taiga lui sourit et embrasse son cou et son visage.

« I love you Daiki.

\- Moi aussi Taiga. Je suis heureux d'avoir découvert ça avec toi.

\- Aho !

\- J'suis sérieux… Je veux tout te donner Tai… »

Un sourire chargé d'émotion du tigre et un baiser intense répondent à cette déclaration. Et… Les protestations de l'estomac du garçon aux cheveux rouges les interrompent. Ils rient et ils se décident à se séparer pour la promesse d'un bon repas.


	26. Dark

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 27/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Désolée… Ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi les thèmes. ;) Et puis… On arrive à la fin du week-end.

Je rattrape un peu le retard ! ^^

* * *

**26/10/2019 – DARK**

**(sombre)**

Daiki regarde son homme fermer sa valise. Il a replié avec soin les _yukatas_. La journée était passée beaucoup trop vite. Et maintenant l'angoisse du retour et de ce qui l'attend le reprend en pleine face.

Taiga ne lui avait rien dit en voyant toute la mauvaise volonté qu'il mettait à ranger ses affaires. De la mauvaise volonté… En réalité, Daiki a l'estomac noué. Ça fait déjà une heure depuis qu'ils ont remis leurs vêtements de tous les jours, qu'il est presque incapable de bouger. Il n'a pas envie de rentrer. Il n'a pas envie d'affronter ses parents. Les messages qu'il a tentés d'envoyer à sa mère sont restés sans réponse.

Le tigre avait mis un peu de musique sur son téléphone pour rompre le silence lourd qui s'était installé. Puis, il s'était levé pour l'enlacer doucement. Ses lèvres étaient venues fureter sur sa nuque. Daiki crut qu'il allait pleurer. Mais Taiga avait relâché son étreinte avant qu'il craque.

« … Je m'occupe de ranger. It's ok love. »

Taiga lui avait servi une tasse de thé et depuis rangeait leurs affaires. Daiki s'était longuement perdu dans la contemplation de la vue depuis cette chambre. Mais le temps maussade n'aidait pas à relever son humeur sombre. Il s'était tourné vers sa lumière, le soleil de sa vie. Et il l'avait regardé remplir les valises, ranger les _yukatas_ avec mélancolie.

Son thé refroidit sans qu'il n'y touche. Taiga se redresse et met les valises devant la porte, puis il se tourne vers lui. Daiki plonge son regard dans le sien et pour la première fois depuis au moins une heure il murmure.

« Je veux pas y aller… Je veux pas partir d'ici... »

Taiga s'avance vers lui. Il s'assied à côté de lui et le prend dans ses bras.

« Je sais Dai. »

Sa main vient masser sa nuque. Daiki agrippe son vêtement dans son dos et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Taiga. Il respire son odeur. L'angoisse comprime sa poitrine et vrille son estomac. Mais quoiqu'il arrive la présence de Taiga le réconforte. Il voudrait que son homme puisse venir avec lui pour affronter ses parents. Mais il sait que c'est quelque chose qu'il doit faire seul. C'est une histoire entre eux et lui et hors de question de leur permettre de s'en prendre à Taiga. Il a la certitude que la conversation de ce soir n'allait pas être plaisante. Quoiqu'il arrive il est convaincu qu'ils n'accepteraient pas que leur fils soit avec un garçon. Ils n'allaient pas lyncher les homosexuels de manière générale, ils n'avaient jamais eu de propos homophobes. La tolérer dans la société oui, l'accepter sous leur toit était une autre histoire. Ils étaient du genre à penser que le mieux avec l'homosexualité c'était que ça arrive aux autres.

« Dai… Il va falloir qu'on y aille... »

Il serre plus fort son homme contre lui, serrant ses poings sur son sweat. Taiga le laisse faire. Il essaie de ne pas trop le presser. Mais leur train n'attendra pas. Et quelque soit l'issue de la conversation, il va bien falloir qu'elle ait lieu.


	27. Coat

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 27/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : ** Merci pour vos reviews ! Je pense faire encore deux chapitres aujourd'hui. Ce sont les chapitres de plus de 1000 mots qui compliquent les choses ^^

Stella : Merci pour tes reviews ! ^^ Et oui... Là le ton va changer un peu... voire... beaucoup ;) La confrontation approche.

* * *

**27/10/2019 – COAT**

**(manteau)**

Lentement, Daiki enfile son manteau. Il arrive quand même à faire ça seul. Ils prennent chacun une valise et quitte la chambre qui a abrité leur amour pour le temps du week-end. Un bel homme d'une quarantaine d'année les raccompagnent jusqu'à la sortie du _ryokan_.

« Merci pour votre visite. Ash aurait aimé vous saluer lui-même. Malheureusement, il a horreur des adieux. »

Il leurs fait un clin d'œil et regarde plus particulièrement Daiki.

« Je crois qu'il serait ravi de vous revoir ici… »

Aomine hoche la tête.

« Remerciez le pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. On essaiera de revenir. »

Taiga hoche la tête et glisse sa main dans celle de son petit ami.

« Bon retour et merci encore de votre visite. »

Les deux jeunes hommes saluent leur accompagnateur et se dirigent silencieusement vers la gare. Le temps semble à la fois passer beaucoup trop vite et bien trop lentement. Daiki a l'estomac noué et serre fort la main de Taiga dans la sienne. Ils échangent de rares paroles. Taiga respecte le silence d'Aomine. Ils s'installent dans le train. Daiki se presse contre Taiga. Il envoie un message à Satsuki qui s'inquiète. Elle a vu ses parents et quand elle avait demandé de ses nouvelles ils avaient eu l'air nerveux.

.

[Moi – 17h12]

J'ai passé un super week-end. Mais ma mère a compris. Je te tiens au courant.

.

Il éteint son téléphone. Il n'a pas envie d'avoir à s'expliquer. Pas maintenant. Taiga pose sa tête sur son épaule, il passe son bras autour des siennes pour le tenir plus facilement contre lui. Il en profite pour plonger son nez dans ses cheveux. Il chuchote quelques mots sortis de nulle part, mais là il a besoin de le dire, ils sont rassurant quelque part. Réconfortant. Il se rappelle que c'est beau et que cette conversation qui l'attend est totalement absurde.

« Je t'aime Tai.

\- Moi aussi Daiki. »

Taiga s'endort contre lui et le poids de son corps lourd de sommeil contre le sien a quelque chose de d'apaisant. Il le laisse dormir profitant juste de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Ses lèvres se posent régulièrement dans ses cheveux pour les embrasser tendrement. Il serre plus fort sa main à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent de Tokyo.

Taiga se réveille peu de temps avant d'arriver un peu confus.

« Désolé… Tu aurais dû me réveiller…

\- Pourquoi ? Ça m'allait bien comme ça… J'aurai pas eu beaucoup de conversation de toute façon.

\- On arrive dans combien de temps ?

\- Trente minutes. »

Daiki soupire.

« J'en peux plus…

\- Tu me tiens au courant hein ?

\- Ouais. »

Taiga n'ose même pas lui dire que tout se passera bien, parce que lui-même n'y croit pas.

« Si tu veux… Je t'accompagne jusque chez toi…

\- Non ça ira. Je veux garder l'espoir que… ça passera bien tu vois.

\- _Fine_... »

L'annonce dans les haut-parleur indique l'arrivée imminente du train en gare. Ils se redressent. Son cœur pèse douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Daiki a l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer. Le regard perdu sur son homme, il saisit soudain son bras.

« Dai ? »

Il se mord la lèvre. Son regard suppliant fixé à celui de Taiga, il n'ose pas émettre sa requête étrange, un peu ridicule en fait. Oui c'est ça. Il ne sait même pas comment l'idée lui ai venu. Peut-être d'avoir eu Taiga contre lui pendant plus de deux heures, il s'est senti soudain abandonné sans sa chaleur et son odeur réconfortante.

« … Je peux… T'emprunter ton manteau… … Et ton écharpe. »

Il baisse les yeux. Taiga le regarde hébété.

« Pourquoi ?

\- S'il te plaît…

\- OK... »

Taiga retire la veste qu'il avait commencé à mettre et la tend à Daiki, qui l'échange avec la sienne. Daiki l'enfile et l'odeur de Taiga caresse de nouveau ses narines agréablement.

« Merci… »

Il prend l'écharpe et l'enroule autour de son cou avant d'y plonger son nez. Taiga sourit et rit doucement. Il saisit sa nuque et vient murmurer à son oreille.

« _You sniff it…__ You miss me already_ ?

\- Absolument.

\- _I love you Dai_. »

Ils descendent du train. Aomine a bien refermé la veste de Kagami sur lui, il se sent frigorifié mais il est incapable de se réchauffer. Ils arrivent beaucoup trop vite au métro. Les pas de Daiki ralentissent doucement. Taiga se calque sur son pas et glisse discrètement sa main dans la sienne.

« Dai… Je suis avec toi ok ?! Appelle-moi… »

Ah… Ils sont déjà sur son quai. Il n'a même pas réalisé que Taiga l'avait accompagné jusque là.

« Ok. Merci Taiga. »

Il regarde le métro s'arrêter à quai. La main de Taiga s'échappe de la sienne et il lui donne un léger coup d'épaule.

« _You have to go now..._ »

Il ne sait pas comment mais ses jambes le porte jusque dans la rame. Il se poste face à la fenêtre et regarde Taiga resté sur le quai. Il plonge encore son nez dans l'écharpe du tigre. Le métro démarre et Taiga disparaît rapidement de son champ de vision.


	28. Ride

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 28/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **J-3… Après celui-ci il ne reste que trois chapitres dont la confrontation.

Merci à tous pour votre suivi et vos reviews !

Stella : De rien pour le cadeau alors ^^ Je fais de mon mieux pour le chapitre demain !

* * *

**28/10/2019 – RIDE**

**(tour, trajet, balade)**

Daiki finit par s'asseoir. Son sac posé entre les jambes, il branche ses écouteurs. Rallume son téléphone qu'il avait oublié avoir éteint et comme prévu plusieurs messages de Satsuki l'attendent. Il ne les consulte pas, pas tout de suite. Il met de la musique, le nez dans l'écharpe de Taiga et ferme les yeux.

L'odeur de Kagami et la musique le bercent. Une musique mélancolique, voire très déprimante qui colle bien à son humeur. Bizarrement ça le détend. Comme si ça le détachait de son propre état d'esprit, comme si c'était seulement la musique qui était déprimante mais pas lui.

Le trajet est encore long. Il se décide à répondre à Satsuki qui doit s'inquiéter. Il garde son nez sur l'écharpe de Kagami. Elle est douce et elle sent tellement bon.

.

[Satsu – 17h13]

Compris quoi ?

[Satsu – 17h21]

Dai-chan ?! Compris quoi ?

[Satsu – 17h23]

Pour toi et Kagamin ? C'est mauvais ?

[Satsu – 17h34]

Dai-chan ?

[Satsu – 17h42]

Réponds moi...

[Satsu – 17h57]

Ce correspond a essayé d'appeler sans laisser de message.

[Satsu - 17h58]

Appelle-moi. Stp.

[Moi – 19h48]

Désolé Satsu. J'avais besoin de couper. Ma mère a compris vendredi quand je suis parti. Elle a compris que je partais que avec Taiga et que… J'étais beaucoup trop « heureux ».

[Moi – 19h49]

Elle m'a demandé si Tai était bien gay… Et si lui et moi… Et je lui ai dit. Parce que je pouvais pas lui mentir.

[Moi – 19h49]

Je lui ai dit que je l'aime et que je suis heureux avec lui. Elle a pleuré…

[Moi – 19h50]

Elle a pleuré putain…

.

Repenser à ce moment le met à la fois en colère et lui donne envie de pleurer lui aussi. Il cache son visage quelques instants dans l'écharpe de Kagami, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Son téléphone vibre dans sa main à plusieurs reprises.

.

[Satsu – 19h51]

Oh… Dai-chan…

[Satsu – 19h51]

J'suis désolée. J'aurai pas dû le dire…

[Satsu – 19h51]

J'suis tellement désolée.

[Satsu – 19h51]

Tu rentres chez toi ? Tu leurs as parlé ?

[Moi – 19h52]

T'excuse pas. Tu as eu raison.

[Moi – 19h52]

Elle devrait être contente pour moi… Juste… Contente que je sois heureux. Pas anéantie.

[Moi – 19h52]

Oui je rentre. Mes parents veulent me parler. Je crois que ça va être compliqué.

[Satsu – 19h53]

Tu peux venir chez moi si tu as besoin.

[Moi – 19h53]

Si ça se passe vraiment mal. J'irai chez Taiga t'en fais pas.

[Satsu – 19h53]

Tu me tiens au courant…

[Moi – 19h54]

Ouais.

[Satsu – 19h54]

Je suis désolée Dai-chan. Bon courage.

[Satsu – 19h56]

A cause de toi tout mon mascara à coulé ! Je t'aime Dai-chan. Et t'as le droit d'être heureux et pour ce que ça vaut… Je suis tellement contente que tu sois heureux.

[Moi – 19h57]

Merci Satsu. Et ça compte. Énormément. Merci petite sœur.

.

Daiki a envie de hurler. Il est heureux d'avoir le soutien de sa meilleure amie et presque sœur. Sans elle il n'aurait jamais été aussi loin dans le basket, pendant sa déprime et jusqu'à l'apparition de Taiga. Elle l'avait maintenu à flots suffisamment pour qu'il puisse l'en tirer définitivement.

Il se sent malgré tout plus fort. Il n'est pas seul et même si ses parents ne peuvent pas comprendre ou accepter. Il a le droit d'être heureux et compte bien se battre pour son bonheur.

.

[Taiga – 20h12]

Je suis chez moi. Tiens moi au courant. I love you.

[Moi – 20h12]

Je crois que c'est le trajet le plus long de ma vie. T'imagine pas comme je me sens mal. Je suis sorti du métro. Chez moi dans deux minutes. Je t'aime aussi.


	29. Injured

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 29/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Voici… Le moment tant redouté…

Stella : Ohhh tu n'aimes pas Momoi ? Elle est pourtant d'un vrai soutien pour Ao oui ^^

Alshert : Dina Washington… J'avais écris deux texte sur cette chanson… Voilà le second.

* * *

**29/10/2019 – INJURED**

**(blessé)**

« Maman ?! J'suis rentré. »

Sa mère lui répond depuis la cuisine. Il tremble de nervosité. Il la rejoint, son sac abandonné dans l'entrée et les mains dans les poches. Elle sourit. Un sourire qui le met mal à l'aise et lui lacère le cœur. Elle est crispée et ne lève pas les yeux sur lui, regardant fixement le repas qu'elle prépare comme tous les jours avec minutie.

« Ton week-end a été bon ?

\- Oui. C'était super.

\- Tu devrais aller vider ton sac. Ton père sera là dans trente minutes.

\- M-mais j'ai un peu faim.

\- Daiki… S'il te plaît. »

Son ton est neutre, distant. Comme une mauvaise comédienne qui récite un texte appris par cœur. Elle s'est déjà retournée face à ses fourneaux, mettant clairement fin à la discussion et Daiki comprend que son monde est en train de s'écrouler autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il a connu jusqu'à présent. Tout ce qu'il croyait acquis. L'amour de ses parents, l'amour de Taiga, le basket, ses amis, sa vie au lycée. Rien ne serait plus pareil.

Il n'insiste pas. Dans sa chambre, il s'allonge sur son lit en regardant le plafond blanc, son estomac est noué et sa respiration s'accélère comme s'il allait faire une crise de panique. Il se tourne sur le côté et prend son téléphone.

« Dai ?! »

La voix de Taiga est étonnée. Clairement, il ne s'attendait pas à un appel aussi tôt. La sienne de voix est bloquée par sa gorge nouée. Il n'arrive plus à respirer, des sanglots se bloquent dans sa trachée. L'inquiétude prend place dans la voix de Taiga.

« Dai ? Tu… Tu as vu tes parents ? »

Sa voix est trop faible quand il répond.

« Juste ma mère…

\- Elle a dit quoi ?

\- Rien… Juste... »

Il essaye de respirer calmement pour maîtriser sa voix.

« … Juste… Elle m'a envoyé dans ma chambre… Et demandé d'attendre mon père…

\- ...

\- Elle… m'a pas regardé dans les yeux putain…

\- J'suis désolé…

\- ça va pas bien se passer…

\- …

\- Même toi t'arrive pas à me dire le contraire…

\- Je veux pas te mentir Dai… Et franchement là… J'en sais rien. Je… Je connais pas tes parents… Tu les connais mieux que moi…

\- J'te le dis… ça va pas bien se passer…

\- … J'devrais être avec toi…

\- Non… Non… Tu devrais pas… »

Daiki soupire et change de sujet. Il veut penser à autre chose qu'à cette confrontation qui l'attend au retour de son père.

« Hey Tai… Dis... Qu'est ce que tu as préféré ce week-end ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te parle de ça ?

\- Ouais… S'il te plaît...

\- Tout… J'ai adoré passer ce week-end avec toi… Juste toi et moi, avoir l'impression d'être coupé du monde.

\- J'pensais qu'tu dirais autre chose !

\- J'sais à quoi tu penses… Et évidemment j'ai adoré mais… Notre relation ne se résume pas au sexe n'est ce pas ?

\- Oh oui c'est vrai y'a le basket aussi !

\- Aho ! »

Kagami rit et Daiki aime l'entendre rire. Cette discussion idiote le détend. Ils discutent de leur week-end et Aomine oublie un peu ce qui l'attend. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère frappe à sa porte.

« Daiki. Ton père est rentré. »

Il sursaute et se rappelle soudain que… son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine et il se relaisse tomber sur le lit toujours le téléphone contre l'oreille.

« Dai ? »

Son cœur reprend doucement un rythme normal et il éloigne quelques instants l'appareil de son oreille.

« J'arrive m'man ».

Puis, il prend un profonde inspiration pour répondre à son petit ami.

« … J'suis là… Mon père est rentré.

\- Ok… Rappelle-moi… Ou envoie-moi un message quand tu leurs auras parlé. Tiens moi au courant…

\- … Surtout… laisse ta porte ouverte…

\- Aho… Elle est toujours ouverte pour toi… Tu viens à n'importe quelle heure ok ?

\- Merci.

\- Je t'aime Daiki.

\- Je sais… »

Il raccroche nerveusement. Il se laisse une minute avant de se lever et retirer enfin la veste de Kagami. Il garde néanmoins l'écharpe. C'est idiot. Mais il a l'impression comme ça que Kagami est un peu là avec lui et le protège. Oui c'est complètement stupide mais il garde bien le morceau d'étoffe autour de son cou.

Il se redresse et rejoint le salon. Ses parents sont assis dans un canapé côte à côte. Sa mère a le regard rivé au sol et son père le regarde droit dans les yeux, l'air sévère et lui indique de s'installer face à eux.

Daiki s'exécute. Il a toujours eu horreur de ces canapés en faux cuir qui couinent désagréablement quand on s'installe dessus. Ses parents n'ont jamais roulé sur l'or mais ils aiment donné l'illusion. Il n'adhère pas du tout à cette idée mais ne s'en est jamais formalisé auparavant. Aujourd'hui, ces canapés en faux cuir lui semblent tellement pathétiques. Aussi pathétique que cette discussion qu'ils vont avoir. Le regard de son père est dur. Comme un réflexe d'auto-défense, il sent la colère gronder en lui et il rend à son père un regard plein de défi.

« Daiki. Je peux savoir ce qui te passe par la tête ?

\- Ce qui me passe par la tête ?

\- Je croyais que tu étais sorti de cette mauvaise passe. Nous t'avons soutenu tout ce temps même si ce n'était pas évident. Nous avons toujours été de bons parents pour toi. Je croyais que tout ça était terminé et que tu étais rentré dans le droit chemin. »

L'espace d'un instant Daiki est déstabilisé. Oui bien-sûr ils ont été de bons parents. Ils l'ont toujours élevé dans l'écoute, la tolérance et la bienveillance. Ils lui ont donné des valeurs fortes. Et il s'était toujours senti coupable de leur avoir manqué de respect et d'avoir été un adolescent exécrable. Il y avait eu des périodes houleuses avec son père, néanmoins jamais sa figure paternel n'avait cessé de le soutenir.

Oui il avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir des parents aussi bons et qui s'étaient toujours battus pour lui.

Sur la défensive, il répond après quelques instants de silence, n'appréciant pas l'angle choisi par son père pour aborder le sujet de sa relation avec Taiga. Rappelant ses erreurs passées, comme si celle-ci en est une nouvelle. Taiga n'est pas une erreur. Taiga est une révélation.

« Oui. Et je vais en cours. J'étudie. Je participe à tous les entraînements. Satsu peut en témoigner et j'ai même des notes correctes. »

Son regard dérive sur sa mère envers laquelle il aimerait trouver un peu de soutien. Mais elle fixe inexorablement le tapis face à elle. Il reporte de nouveau son attention vers son père quand celui-ci prend de nouveau la parole.

« Alors pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?

\- ça ?!

\- Tu es un adulte à présent. Tu dois cesser ses enfantillages.

\- En-enfantillages ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Ce garçon. Tu vas cesser de le voir. Qu'il soit homosexuel est une chose qu'on peut tolérer et comprendre. Mais je n'accepterai pas qu'il t'entraîne là-dedans. Ta mère n'aurait jamais dû te laisser partir pour ce week-end quand elle a compris. Reviens à la raison et cesse cette stupide histoire. Et n'en parlons plus.

\- Non.

\- Daiki ce n'est pas une question. Tu peux rester ami avec lui si tu le souhaites, mais ça ne peut pas aller plus loin.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi si ça ne te dérange pas qu'il soit homo ?! »

Son père soupire et se pince l'arrête du nez. Il fait souvent ça quand ils se disputent et qu'il cherche à le convaincre de quelque chose. Il réfléchit à une nouvelle tactique d'approche. Il reprend alors, moins agressif plus doux.

« Ce n'est pas grave qu'il le soit, ça arrive parfois. Il y en a un à mon bureau il est très sympathique et il travaille bien. Il est important de ne pas les exclure. Mais tu n'es pas comme ça fils. »

Daiki est tellement choqué par les paroles de son père, qu'il se sent presque pris de nausée. Alors c'est ce qui se cache derrière tous les discours de tolérance que ses parents lui rabâchent depuis qu'il est petit ? Ce n'est pas de la tolérance… C'est au mieux du mépris ou de la condescendance. Il n'y a aucune acceptation dans ces mots, il ne fait preuve que d'une fausse charité.

« La vraie tolérance ne s'arrête pas à sa porte. La vraie tolérance est dans notre cœur.

\- Quoi ?! »

Daiki brûle de rage. Il regarde sa mère, il l'a vue réagir à ses mots, baisser plus la tête et trembler légèrement.

« La vraie tolérance ne s'arrête pas à sa porte. La vraie tolérance est dans notre cœur ! C'est ce que maman me dit depuis que je suis tout petit ! Quand les autres gamins s'en prenaient à Satsu parce que son père s'est barré ! Quand Terry le _gaijin_ se faisait harcelé à l'école juste parce qu'il avait les yeux trop bleus et les cheveux trop blonds ! Parce qu'il y avait tous ses parents qui jouaient les choqués mais qui derrière estimaient qu'on ne devrait pas accepter des enfants étrangers à l'école ou qui disaient que la mère de Satsu était en fait une pute ! C'était des hypocrites voilà ce que ça veut dire ! Et toi aussi t'es un putain d'hypocrite papa ! »

Il voit dans le regard de son père pour la première fois de sa vie une colère sourde. Mais elle ne reflète que la sienne. Les épaules tremblantes, la tête toujours baissée sa mère fond en larmes. Daiki se sent blessé attaqué au plus profond de son âme par les propos de son père. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse avoir cette conversation avec lui, c'était inimaginable lui qui avait eu tant d'admiration pour cet homme. Devait-il à présent remettre en cause chaque petite chose qu'il lui avait dite ?

« J'ai accepté beaucoup de choses Daiki. Mais je ne tolérerai pas que tu m'insultes une nouvelle fois. Alors maintenant je te le redis. Tu ne fréquentes plus ce garçon, ni aucun autre. Tu n'es pas comme ça.

\- Si ! Si je le suis papa ! Je suis gay. Je l'aime putain ! »

Il rit nerveusement. Il ne sait pas à quel moment ils se sont levés pour se faire face. Il fait presque une tête de plus que son père et lui adresse un sourire cruel et amer.

« Il est la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé. Il me rend heureux. Tu devrais juste t'en réjouir papa.

Tu peux pas me demander de quitter Taiga. Tu peux pas faire ça… Tu peux pas me demander de choisir !

\- Je te demande pas de choisir ! Le choix est fait ! Tu te berces d'illusions ! Tu as toujours aimé les filles ! Je suis ton père ! Je le saurais si tu étais comme ça. »

Les larmes lui brûlent les yeux. Depuis quand il pleure ? C'est peut-être pour ça que son père semble encore réussir à contenir sa colère à cause de ses larmes ?

« 'comme ça' … Mais arrête on dirait qu'tu parles d'un criminel. Tu dis accepter l'homosexualité… Mais pas quand elle est dans ta propre famille, par pour ton fils ! Tu es un hypocrite. »

La gifle fuse. La main de son père vient s'écraser violemment sur sa joue. Il l'a vue venir mais il n'a pas tenté de le retenir. La douleur est cuisante. Il regarde son père de nouveau.

« REPRENDS-TOI DAIKI !

\- Que je me reprenne ? »

Son père hurle mais bizarrement lui est soudain très calme. Après avoir aussi hurlé, il parle soudain posément, comme si le choc l'avait apaisé d'un coup.

« Mais il n'y a rien à reprendre papa. Je suis homo peut-être bi que tu le veuilles ou non. J'aime un homme. Ce n'est pas une passade ou un coup de tête.

\- Daiki ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir vivre comme ça ?! Deux hommes ensemble c'est… C'est contre-nature !

\- Y'a rien de contre-nature à s'aimer !

\- Je te le demande une dernière fois Daiki ! Cesse cette histoire ! Tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes !

\- Mais si ! Mais bien-sûr que si ! J'ai même couché avec lui ! Plusieurs fois ! »

La deuxième gifle est tout aussi cuisante. Mais Daiki ressent un certain soulagement. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu parler aussi crûment cependant son père le poussait dans ses retranchements. A chacun des coups que son père venait de lui porter, sa mère avait redoublé de sanglots.

« Donne-moi ton téléphone.

\- Quoi ?! »

Éberlué, il regarde la main tendue de son père.

« Ton téléphone.

\- Non… Non. Je te filerai pas mon téléphone.

\- Tu es privé de sortie ! Il est hors de question que tu revois ce garçon.

\- Bien-sûr que je vais le revoir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rompre avec Taiga. Si tu m'obliges à choisir… C'est lui que je choisis. »

Étrangement, son père se détend. Il le regarde dans les yeux, silencieux de longues secondes. Dans la pièce, on n'entend plus que les sanglots étouffés de sa mère. La voix du père de famille reprend froide, cinglante.

« Si tu quittes cet appartement pour le rejoindre. Ne compte pas pouvoir revenir. »

Pire que les gifles. Plus douloureux que des coups. Ces mots lui coupent la respiration comme s'il venait de prendre un coup dans l'estomac. Il a dû mal à croire ce qu'il a entendu. Il regarde son père espérant qu'il revienne sur ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais son regard est froid et déterminé. Même s'il choisissait de rester, rien ne serait plus comme avant entre eux.

« Tu me mets vraiment à la porte ? »

L'homme reste silencieux et regarde son fils avec détermination. Daiki attend, espérant que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, quelque chose qui lui dise que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais rien ne vient. Rien. Son père reste silencieux.

« Je peux pas le croire… C'est si horrible que ça… Même si tu me vires. Je serais toujours ton fils… C'est toi qui m'a fait comme ça ! Et tu devras vivre avec... »

Sur ces derniers mots, Daiki quitte le salon et rejoint sa chambre. Il récupère la veste de Taiga. Remplit une grande valise de tout ce qu'il peut. Quand il retourne vers le salon, ses parents n'ont pas bougé comme si le temps s'était arrêté et c'est exactement ce qu'il ressent. Tout vient de s'écrouler autour de lui figeant des années d'existence dans ce moment. Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine et résonne dans sa tête comme si le silence était assourdissant. Il rejoint l'entrée enfile ses baskets. Il n'a qu'une envie fuir. Son père ne le retiendra pas, mais il n'est plus le bienvenu ici et rester une minute de plus n'est que plus douloureux. Chargé de ses bagages, il claque la porte et file sans se retourner.


	30. Catch

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 30/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos com, vos avis, votre soutien… Merci :)

Stella : Je sais… C'était un mauvais moment à passer et crois moi c'était compliqué pour moi aussi ^^ Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**30/10/2019 – CATCH**

**(attraper, capture)**

Dans le métro, tremblant et essoufflé, Daiki se laisse tomber sur un siège vide, à cette heure les rames sont plutôt aérées. Il se cache le visage dans les mains. Il n'arrive pas à croire à ce cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Ses poings serrés, paume appuyant contre ses paupières closes il n'arrive même pas à pleurer. Il a l'impression de suffoquer.

Pourquoi ?

Il tremble bouleversé par les évènements littéralement en état de choc. Il tremble bousculé par les sentiments qui le traversent la rage, le désespoir, le dégoût, la peur. Perdu. Abandonné.

Ses pensées s'entrechoquent dans sa tête. Non il n'est pas abandonné. Taiga. Son refuge est toujours là pour lui.

Mais l'amour ça ne dure pas toujours éternellement. Si Taiga… Il veut chasser cette pensée. Mais c'est impossible. Si ses propres parents lui tournent le dos, pourquoi Taiga resterait ? Il se mord la lèvre. Il se sent oppressé. Il a la nausée. Le métro s'arrête il attrape ses sacs comme il peut et sort de la rame pour prendre l'air. Ses jambes le portent à peine. Haletant, ignorant s'il va vraiment vomir ou non. Il s'appuie contre un mur essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Autour de lui les gens passent et le regardent étrangement mais s'éloignent sans dire un mot.

Doucement, il se calme un peu. Il regarde le nom de la station de métro. Il n'est pas encore arrivé. Il reprend ses affaires. Quand il va pour mettre son sac de cours sur son dos, une enveloppe s'en échappe, le sac a dû s'ouvrir dans sa précipitation. Malgré son état de faiblesse, il n'a pas perdu ses réflexes et réceptionne le courrier avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

Il n'a jamais vu cette enveloppe avant. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a mise là en tout cas. Peut-être Satsuki ? Il la retourne. Il n'y a écrit qu'un mot dessus « Daiki ». Mais il reconnaît l'écriture en un instant. C'est une lettre de sa mère. Il la fixe sans oser l'ouvrir.

La rame arrive à quai. Il monte la lettre toujours dans sa main. Il s'installe de nouveau sur un siège libre et les mains tremblantes il tourne et retourne l'enveloppe. Elle est un peu épaisse. Il se demande ce qu'elle peut contenir, il n'arrive pas à savoir ce que ça peut-être. Est-ce que c'est bon ? Est-ce que c'est mauvais ? Il a eu son lot de mauvais pour la journée. Sa mère n'a pu mettre cette enveloppe dans son sac qu'en son absence ce week-end. Il entend le haut-parleur annoncer les stations les unes après les autres. Quelques unes passent avant qu'il se décide à ouvrir le courrier.

Il l'entrouvre un feuillet plié en trois, à l'intérieur de l'argent liquide et une carte. Il sort la carte. Un carte SIM prépayée, la quantité d'argent est assez conséquente. Il est un peu incertain quant à la raison de ces dons. Il prend la feuille sur lequel sa mère à laisser quelques mots.

.

Daiki,

Je t'aime. Et quelque soit tes choix je te soutiendrai toujours.

Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec le type de relation que tu entretiens avec Kagami. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Mon avis n'a pas d'importance. Même si j'imaginais un tout autre avenir pour toi. C'est ta vie et je souhaite que mon fils unique soit heureux.

Ton père ne l'acceptera pas.

Il est le premier à s'être demandé si ce n'était pas un problème que tu passes autant de temps avec un garçon comme Kagami. Je l'ai défendu. Je vous ai défendus comme j'ai pu. Lui assurant, que Kagami aussi avec le droit d'avoir des amis et qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il s'intéresse particulièrement à toi. Tu n'as toi-même jamais vu Satsuki autrement que comme une sœur.

Je ne peux pas nier que ça a été un choc pour moi quand j'ai compris que les craintes de ton père se réalisaient.

J'ai pensé à lui cacher. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à prendre votre défense sachant qu'il avait raison et qu'entre vous il y avait plus que de l'amitié.

Je suis désolée.

J'aimerai vraiment te protéger de tout ça.

S'il te plaît pardonne à ton père. Il sera dur, mais il a toujours voulu le meilleur pour toi. Il t'aime et est un homme bon. Mais il y a des choses qu'il n'accepte pas. Et malheureusement, celle-ci en fait partie.

Je te connais tu ne renonceras pas à Kagami. Quand tu tiens à quelque chose tu t'y accroches fermement. Il est donc peu probable que tu ne lises pas cette lettre. Honnêtement, j'espère que tu la liras. Même si je ne souhaite pas que notre famille se déchire. Je souhaite que tu sois heureux. Et… Tu l'es. En ce moment, je l'ai vu. Tu es heureux. Après toutes ces années si difficiles tu sembles aller mieux, vraiment. Je veux que tu sois heureux quoiqu'il en coûte.

Je ne souhaite pas te mettre à la porte, mais je crois qu'il est bon que tu t'éloignes quelques temps de ton père.

J'espère que les parents de Satsuki ou de Kagami voudront bien t'accueillir.

Je te laisse un peu d'argent, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais, j'espère que ça t'aidera pour quelques jours. Et tu devrais rapidement retirer tout l'argent qu'il reste sur ton compte. Je t'ai mis aussi une carte prépayée. Ton père va probablement couper très rapidement ton téléphone et ton compte bancaire.

Je te donne un numéro de téléphone pour me contacter. Envoie moi un message dès que tu es en sécurité s'il te plaît.

Il me faudra sûrement un petit peu de temps, mais j'espère pouvoir faire un jour la connaissance de Kagami.

Je t'aime.

Maman

.

Le visage de Daiki est baigné de larmes. La feuille se froisse un peu dans sa main qu'il serre un peu trop fort sur le papier. Il se cache les yeux dans sa main. Ses larmes coulent et il ne peut plus les arrêter. Il se sent encore plus bouleversé. Entre tous ses sentiments qui le tourmentent toujours il peut ajouter maintenant une note d'espoir et de soulagement. C'est comme si c'est quelques mots de sa mère le rattrapaient au vol, d'une chute libre vers les enfers, avant qu'ils ne doutent sérieusement des sentiments de Taiga.

Les mots de son père restent douloureux. Il est tellement en colère que cet homme le rejette aussi violemment après toutes ses années comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Sa mère l'aime toujours. Il sait que sa relation ne la rend pas heureuse. C'est évident dans cette lettre un peu maladroite. Elle aurait voulu le voir avec une jolie fille et avoir des enfants probablement. Elle n'est pas heureuse que son mari et son fils se déchirent aussi violemment. Et bien-sûr ça lui fait mal de faire souffrir sa mère. Mais il a l'espoir que les choses s'arrangent au moins avec elle. Et quand elle rencontrera Kagami elle comprendra pourquoi il l'aime.

Quand il entend l'annonce prévenir de l'arrêt imminent de la rame à la station de Taiga. Il range maladroitement la lettre, froissant un peu plus la feuille et la fourre dans son sac à dos. Il est le premier devant les portes.

Il descend et court presque dans les couloirs. Il ne s'inquiète pas de savoir quelle tête il a. Affreuse probablement. Il est juste urgent qu'il retrouve Taiga. Il a l'impression qu'il ne l'a pas vu depuis des jours tellement il a la sensation qu'on vient de le passer sous un rouleau compresseur.

Il sort à l'air libre et prend une grande goulée d'air frais. Il se sent faible. Il a envie de dormir. Ses sacs lui paraissent bien trop lourds. Il passe devant le _conbini_ celui où il est allé déjà mille fois avec Kagami pour faire des courses. Il fait une pause. Il hésite, il a vraiment envie de rejoindre Taiga sans perdre une minute. Il regarde l'immeuble qui est à deux pas, mais se décide à rejoindre le distributeur de billets adossé à la boutique pour suivre le conseil de sa mère.

Il trouve que la machine met beaucoup trop de temps, mais il finit par ressortir avec ce qui restait sur son compte. Ses jambes en coton ne cessent de trébucher. Pour une fois, il choisit de prendre l'ascenseur. Il se sent faible. Il tremble encore plus que dans le métro, il a des palpitations. L'ascenseur s'arrête et ouvre enfin ses portes. Il se traîne, en tout cas c'est vraiment l'impression qu'il a, jusqu'à la porte de Kagami.

Il actionne la poignée. Et l'espace d'une seconde il a peur de trouver porte close, mais comme promis la porte est ouverte. L'odeur de l'appartement de Kagami le frappe de plein fouet. Il laisse tomber ses sacs avec fracas et la porte claque derrière lui, il s'adosse à elle et s'effondre au sol incapable de se porter plus longtemps et il ferme les yeux.

« Dai ?! »

La lumière s'allume agressive même derrière ses paupières. Il pleurerait, s'il en avait encore la force, d'entendre la voix de Taiga. Il l'entend s'agenouiller à côté de lui et poser une main sur son front.

« Hey Dai ?! T'as pas l'air bien...

\- Non tu crois ?

\- … T'as de la fièvre…

\- ça va aller… »

Daiki se penche et vient se blottir contre lui. La main de Taiga se glisse sur sa nuque et la masse doucement. Il agrippe faiblement le _sweat_ de Kagami. Il n'a plus aucune force.

« Dai… Tu peux pas rester là... »

Taiga commence à le déshabiller. Daiki se redresse un peu le regard fiévreux et embué de larmes. Il est à bout.

« Embrasse-moi… Dis moi que tu m'aimes… S'il te plaît… Je t'ai choisi. S'il te plaît. »

Bien-sûr Taiga avait compris avant ces quelques mots, mais l'entendre confirmer ses inquiétudes, le peine. Ses parents avaient vraiment été jusque là ? Les mots de Daiki auraient pu dans d'autres circonstances être pris comme une contrainte un peu menaçante. Comme si les choix de Daiki conditionnait à présent sa vie. Mais Taiga n'entend derrière ses paroles suppliantes qu'un besoin d'amour et d'être rassuré.

Taiga prend le visage de Daiki en coupe pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres une première fois. Il le regarde en souriant, avec une infinie tendresse et recommence appuyant un peu plus son baiser et essayant de faire passer à travers lui tous ses sentiments.

« Je t'aime Daiki. »

Daiki sourit et semble se détendre. Il achève de l'aider à retirer sa veste. Daiki frissonne.

« Tu as mangé ?

\- Pas faim…

\- Ok. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

\- Je veux rester avec toi.

\- Je reste avec toi. »

Taiga capture une dernière fois les lèvres de Daiki et l'aide à se relever. La panthère tangue un peu mais il attrape sa main pour le tenir fermement. Il s'avance dans le salon mais Daiki s'arrête.

« Attends… Attends…

\- Quoi ? »

Aomine se penche sur un de ses sacs.

« Laisse je m'en occuperai après…

\- Non… C'est important. »

Il sort l'enveloppe. Sa main tremble toujours, il frissonne. Il a vraiment de la fièvre. Il se retourne vers Kagami et le suit enfin jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se déshabille et s'allonge dans le lit de Taiga, il ferme déjà les yeux, le lit est doux, un peu frais mais il sent comme son homme.

« La lettre, lis… Tu peux envoyer un message s'il te plaît ? Et… à Satsu. Avec la nouvelle SIM. »

Taiga ne comprend pas tout, mais il recouvre Daiki qui s'endort rapidement et il s'assied à côté de lui après avoir prit l'enveloppe et le téléphone de son petit ami. Et à travers la lettre Taiga devine ce qu'il a dû vivre. Il le regarde. Il a envie de le serrer encore plus fort dans ses bras mais il ne veut pas le réveiller. Il change la carte du téléphone. Vu le contenu de la lettre, il opte pour un message simple et neutre pour la mère de Daiki, en se faisant passer pour lui. Il envoie un second message indiquant son propre numéro de téléphone et son adresse, juste au cas où. Puis, il envoie un message un peu plus précis à Satsuki.

Il repose le téléphone sur la table de chevet à côté du sien et s'allonge à côté de Daiki pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le téléphone émet quelques sons signalant des notification qu'il ignore. Il ne compte pas lâcher son _boyfriend_ avant un bon moment.


	31. Ripe

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 31/10/2019

**Genre:** Romance – Yaoi – Homophobie - Angst

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Dernier chapitre les gens ! C'est la fin ! C'est comme toujours avec un pincement au coeur que je vais mettre le point final à ce writober et ça cette histoire plus généralement !

Merci de l'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout ! Merci pour vos petits mots et encouragements quotidiens ou occasionnels. Clairement sans vous je n'aurai pas tenu jusqu'au bout ! ^^

Merci particulièrement à Wado21, Stella, Alshert, Hedda Briony pour votre soutien et vos reviews à chaque chapitre ! Vous êtes des fous ! Je vous vénère ! XD

Stella : Merci ! Oui c'est la fin mais… Il y aura d'autres fics c'est promis ^^

* * *

**31/10/2019 – RIPE**

**(mûr, mature, prêt)**

**Epilogue **

Fumie Aomine regarde le papier sur lequel elle a noté l'adresse, puis l'immeuble face à elle, puis de nouveau le papier. Elle ne s'est pas trompée. Elle doit avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à un immeuble de ce standing. C'est donc dans ce quartier que son fils vit depuis quatre mois ? Il aurait pu plus mal tomber et ça la rassure quelque peu.

Elle regarde autour d'elle puis se dirige vers le _conbini_ de proximité avec curiosité, essayant de deviner la vie de son fils dans ce lieu. Elle parcourt les rayons de la supérette et trouve des sodas. Elle en prend un pack puis passe en caisse. Elle a aussi apporter des cookies. Elle a longuement hésité, mais Daiki les avait toujours adorés et même s'il ne cesse de vanter les talents de Kagami en cuisine elle avait finalement choisi d'apporter des cookies fait maison.

Il y a quatre mois que son fils a quitté le domicile familial pour venir habiter dans ce quartier avec la personne qu'il aime. Pour être exact, ça fait quatre mois que son père l'a mis à la porte. Son fils unique. Depuis à l'insu de son mari, elle le voit au moins une fois par semaine une petite heure dans un bar. Ils discutent, il lui parle du lycée, du basket et surtout de Kagami.

Son fils est différent. Non. Il n'aime pas quand elle l'exprime comme ça. Elle doit assumer les mots. Son fils est homosexuel. Et il est heureux.

Pourtant, le rejet de son père n'a pas été un moment facile pour lui. Les mots et actes de son père ont été extrêmes. Elle avait eu très peur sachant que son fils pouvait être fragile sortant d'une période dépressive compliquée. Mais il avait traversé les évènements sans sombrer, assumant qui il est fièrement avec le soutien de ses amis et de Kagami, son petit ami. Le sujet est toujours sensible, il est difficile pour un enfant d'être rejeté par un parent, surtout parce qu'il est heureux. C'est ce que Daiki n'a pas cessé de lui répéter. Il est heureux. Sa sexualité n'est pas importante, c'est son bonheur qui l'est.

Cette histoire les a fait grandir tous les deux.

Daiki a vraiment passé un cap. Il semblait encore effrayé il y a quelques mois à l'idée de retomber dans la dépression. Aujourd'hui, il accepte cette fragilité mais ne se laisse plus emprisonner par elle. Il a mûri et se montre responsable. La seule chose qui arrive encore chez eux, parce que son mari n'a pas annoncé au lycée le départ de son fils, ce serait trop honteux évidemment, ce sont ses bulletins scolaires et ils n'ont jamais été aussi irréprochable. Daiki réfléchit même à son avenir, explorant d'autres voies possibles que le basket, assumant que ça pourrait ne pas fonctionner. Évidemment, la carrière de policier qu'il envisage ne l'enchante pas beaucoup, elle préférerait qu'il choisisse quelque chose de plus sûr. Néanmoins, si c'est ce qu'il souhaite, ce n'est pas à elle de juger encore une fois. Son fils se construit et elle est fier de l'homme qu'il devient. Et au travers de ses discussions avec lui, elle comprend que l'arrivée de Kagami dans sa vie y est pour beaucoup.

Elle aussi a mûri. Parce qu'un parent grandit et apprend toujours avec ses enfants et particulièrement lorsqu'il quitte le nid. Son fils est à présent un adulte qui s'assume. Il a même prit un job en parallèle de ses études, elle l'aide comme elle peut financièrement, mais c'est difficile en le cachant à son mari. Et puis, elle a appris à accepter qu'il aime un homme et que non elle n'aurait jamais de belle-fille. Peu importe, elle a deux fils et c'est aussi bien. Plus elle découvre Kagami à travers Daiki et un peu Satsuki, plus elle devine que c'est un garçon bien qui lui apporte beaucoup et réciproquement. En plus, le pauvre garçon après a perdu sa maman très jeune.

Elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait prête jusqu'à présent à voir son fils avec un homme. Mais il y a quelques semaines, elle lui a demandé de voir des photos, Daiki en avait été ému et n'avait pas hésité à montrer fièrement l'homme qu'il aime à sa mère. Voir son fils si content de pouvoir lui montrer une photo, l'avait ravie. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir, Kagami est un garçon très séduisant.

Elle a le sentiment que cette situation lui a permis de se rapprocher de son fils. Il ne s'était jamais confié à elle comme il le fait aujourd'hui et elle s'en réjouit.

Elle était triste évidemment qu'il ait quitté la maison aussi brusquement, mais il a dix huit ans et tôt ou tard il serait parti. Elle regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir partager cela avec son mari. Elle a essayé quelques fois de parler de leur fils, arguant que ses résultats scolaires étaient bons mais il s'était montré chaque fois aussi fermé qu'une huître.

Le temps est magnifique et il l'a décidé à sortir aujourd'hui pour rendre visite à Daiki et son petit ami. Elle n'avait pas osé prévenir, pour se permettre de renoncer si toutefois elle ne se sentait plus à la dernière minute. Elle est un peu nerveuse à l'idée de cette rencontre et de visiter le nouveau lieu de vie de son fils. Pourtant, pas un seul instant depuis qu'elle a quitté son domicile elle n'a eu envie de rebrousser chemin. Au contraire, elle y va le cœur léger et une certaine euphorie lui donne le sourire.

Elle profite de la sortie d'un voisin pour entrer dans l'immeuble. Elle trouve rapidement les deux noms accolés sur la boîte aux lettres et repère le numéro de l'appartement. Elle monte dans l'ascenseur. Daiki lui a expliqué que c'est Kagami lui-même qui a prit l'initiative de lui donner son adresse. Elle ne peut nier que le jeune homme est très prévenant. Devant la porte, elle entend du bruit filtrer depuis l'appartement, elle reconnaît de loin le rire de Daiki. Elle presse le bouton de la sonnette.

« Huh ?! T'as commandé à bouffer ?

\- Non et toi ?

\- Non plus. »

Taiga pose sa manette. Daiki le retient au moment où il se lève, tirant sur son poignet sans prévenir et le reçoit sur ses genoux.

« Oi tu crois que tu peux te barrer comme ça toi ?! »

Il l'embrasse tendrement.

« Aho ! J'pars juste deux secondes pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Bah si c'est Tetsu j'aurai plus de bisous jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille bien partir parce qu'un certain Taiga n'aime pas qu'on fasse des bisous en public. »

Taiga fait la moue et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, parce que Daiki n'a pas tort. Quand il parvient à se relever, Daiki ne se gêne pas pour donner une petite claque sur ses fesses.

« Aho !

\- Baka ! »

Taiga se dépêche d'aller ouvrir.

« Bonj- »

Il reste sous le choc en reconnaissant la femme qui lui fait face. Il n'a jamais vu de photos d'elle mais la ressemblance avec son fils ne laisse pas place au doute. Elle lui sourit et semble amusée de sa surprise.

« Aomine-san ?

\- Kagami-kun. Excusez-moi de venir à l'improviste. »

Elle se courbe devant lui et il rougit.

« Non… Non. Vous êtes la bienvenue. Euh… »

Il panique un peu et s'écarte, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

« Entrez… Dai ! C'est pour toi.

\- Quoi ?! Qui ça ? Bah fais le entrer…

\- Tu devrais vraiment venir... »

On peut entendre les pas légers s'approcher et un bras passe autour des épaules de Taiga fermement et lui colle un baiser sur la joue tout sourire.

« Quoi donc ?! »

S'attendant à voir Kuroko ou l'un de leurs amis, il se fige en faisant face à sa mère.

« Maman ?!

\- Bonjour Daiki. »

Elle sourit. Taiga est rouge de gêne et baisse les yeux. Il porte un des sweat de Daiki. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que les deux garçons faisaient quasiment la même taille. Il retire rapidement son bras des épaules de Taiga. Bizarrement, cette familiarité entre les deux garçons ne l'a même pas gênée. Au contraire, voir le sourire de son fils aussi lumineux lui fait chaud au coeur.

« P-pourquoi t'es là ? »

Daiki se passe une main sur la nuque lui aussi un peu gêné.

« Je suis venue te rendre visite. Tiens, j'ai fait des cookies. »

Il lui sourit et l'invite à rentrer en la débarrassant des sodas et des biscuits. Taiga propose du thé que sa mère accepte volontiers. Avant que Taiga s'éloigne il le retient par le bras.

« Hm… Bon… Juste quand même… Maman je te présente Kagami Taiga. Tai je te présente ma mère, Fumie Aomine.

\- Enchanté Aomine-san.

\- Enchanté Kagami-kun. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin.»

Kagami sourit et répond d'une voix qui laisse entendre son soulagement.

« Pour moi aussi, Aomine-san. »

Elle comprend et elle le voit aussi au regard tendre de son fils, que c'est pour eux ce qu'ils espéraient sans oser l'avouer. Taiga s'éloigne pour préparer du thé et mettre les sodas au frais. Daiki oscille d'une jambe à l'autre un peu hésitant. Il pose la boîte de cookies sur la table et se tourne vers elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveux Daiki ? Ce n'est que moi. »

Elle se moque gentiment.

« Oui mais… C'est la première fois que tu viens chez moi et que… Chez moi c'est pas chez toi.

\- Chez toi hein ?!

\- Viens je te fais visiter. »

Il fait le tour rapidement de la pièce principale et lui montre le reste de l'appartement, à l'abri des oreilles de Taiga.

« Taiga n'aime pas que je dise que c'est chez lui… Il veut que je sois chez moi ici. Alors je fais un effort. Et… Je commence à m'habituer à l'idée. De toute façon, c'est pas tout de suite qu'on pourra déménager pour un vrai chez nous… Je veux dire sans le support du père de Taiga.

\- Je ne jugeais pas… Au contraire, je suis contente que tu considères cet endroit comme ta maison. »

Elle s'approche et prend le bras de son fils.

« Il est encore plus mignon en vrai en tout cas.

\- Maman ! »

Il rougit mais en réalité Daiki apprécie le compliment. Ils reviennent ensemble vers la pièce principale. Taiga s'affaire dans la cuisine. Le thé fumant est posé sur la table basse. Daiki se sent plus heureux que jamais d'avoir son homme et sa mère près de lui.

« Merci maman.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir à me remercier.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je le fais quand même parce que c'est important pour moi. »


End file.
